Limelight Love Song
by ZabuFanfics
Summary: Luka is newly homeless and hoping to make it big. Miku is a lonely idol who wants someone to love her. When these two meet, they'll both become swept up in the bright and ugly world of idols. Will they keep from being consumed by fame as well as their own feelings, and will they be able to become close, even under the limelight? YURI.
1. I want to be an idol

**Luka-**

You'd think when you've planned something for most of your life- after having anticipated it for years- you'd be overjoyed to finally have carried it out. But, as I stood in the crowded city train station, heavy bags in hand and guitar strapped behind me, I felt only the cold hand of reality smacking me across the face. And under the weight of my baggage and my own, exhausted body, I could do nothing but stand there and take it.

I grew up in a tiny little town tucked away in the mountains- one of those places where everyone knows everyone else and you spend your summers helping out with farming instead of going on trips with friends. I lived that life without a single complaint- I helped my parents run their farm diligently, I accepted that all of town would find out about even my slightest of colds, and I withstood the fact that even with friends and a loving family, life was repetitive and boring. For eighteen years of my life, I grinned and bore it, spending my nights looking out into the dark wilderness, imagining the bright, lively city that was just beyond the peaks. I didn't want there to be any more hard feelings than necessary when I finally left my mundane life as a farmer's daughter in search of my true dreams.

For my entire life, I would stare into the television- my only window to the outside world that moved faster than I could comprehend- watching idols: the pretty girls and handsome guys who would woo their audience in whatever they did, and seemed to thrive off the love of their fans. They guest stared on my favorite shows, they promoted cute clothes and handy gadgets, they handled interviews and photo shoots with the ease of a seasoned champion without a single trip up or slip of the tongue. To me, growing up, these people- these princess and princesses with their fingers on the pulse of pop culture- were gods, and I longed to join them on Mount Olympus where they looked down upon their fans.

I dropped out of cram school and took up guitar, practicing the instrument in secret while my parents believed I was working my way into getting into a good college, like the rest of my peers. I joined the choir club under the guise of having an extracurricular activity, I tried my hardest to be approachable, I ordered expensive- but cute- clothes and became an idol on a small scale. School is nothing like real life, of course, especially when your school is one in a tiny town, so it was then I decided I would finally pursue my dreams of becoming one of those godly figures for real…

Which brought me to my current situation, staring dead-eyed into a crowd that made me feel claustrophobic without even having to be in it. My cellphone was on its' final moments of battery life, and loudly proclaimed its' dying chime into my ear as I, once again, tried to call the person who agreed to house me (until then, we'd only spoken on the internet). My parents, who had flown into a rage over my choosing to not take any entrance exams or even apply to college, had more or less disowned me, promising me that if I were to return, I would not be welcome. My bags felt as if they were growing heavier by the second, and as my cellphone finally shut itself off, I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I could hear the train slowly pulling out of the station right behind me, my last chance to escape leaving me to flounder helplessly in the alien environment I thought I'd handle in stride.

"Good job, Luka…" I quietly sighed as I faced the crowd and pocketed my dead phone. I'd already called my potential housemate an uncountable number of times- something told me I didn't have to worry about them calling me back any time soon. I tried to swallow my nerves before I took my first step into my new life- as horrible as it was making out to be. If I truly wanted to be an idol, I'd have to handle even the worst situation with poise and grace. All eyes were on me- a breath in the wrong direction would summon the slanderous tabloids. Breath, chin up, smile.

I tell myself this, but I was nowhere near being an idol. At that moment, as I squeezed my way into the massive crowd of bodies, I was a homeless drifter, with nothing but expansive clothes that had eaten away at her savings, a guitar and a dream.

**Miku**-

I wonder if you can get a tan from being under stage lights long enough.

For the briefest moment, I look away from the enthusiastic nighttime T.V show host of the week and look out into the audience. My manager always puts emphasis on this, and eagerly tells me before every show, with his sweaty hands on my shoulders: to- every so often- look out into the audience and smile. Don't beam at them, don't show your teeth, but don't make it too small either- just smile back at the darkness full of enthused fans like they were a friend I haven't seen in years. I do just that while answering a question about my latest project with Crypton (more or less my handlers) and I get back a few cheers and a distant, "we love you, Miku" from the darkness. Success, now turn back to the host.

Everything I do is practiced and planned. If anything, I've had it beaten into me since day one that it is dangerous for an idol to "wing it" or "go with the flow". That sort of thing is for the big name stars, the ones with a world-wide following and their own money to blow. For idols, whose lives in the limelight can last just about as long as a mayfly, we can only do what we're told, or else real life will squash us. We can't be trusted to be individuals; we're too fragile, too vulnerable. We exist to make our handlers look good and bring in business to our sponsors. We exist to smile when we're told, speak when spoken to and say only what we're allowed to say. We idols are beings without opinions- just pretty puppets on string…

And I've come to accept that.

"My new single is finally going to be released, and it would make me so, so, SO happy if my fans supported me when it finally is put on shelves!" Put on a cheerily smile, bring up lightly clenched fists to my chest in an excited gesture and tilt my head at the audience- perfect. "I recorded it with all of them in mind!"

"And we've been given an exclusive preview!" The host shouts to the audience, triggering an uproar of cheering, clapping and foot-stomping. I try to pretend the din doesn't hurt my ears as I clap along with them- a small, dainty clap with my elbows kept close together (I'm supposed to be energetic, but I'm also supposed to be cute, so I can't celebrate as enthusiastically as the people in the audience). "Are you ready to hear it!?" The crowd in the darkness gets louder and more rowdy, and a chant starts up for us to play the clip as the screen behind us flips on, first and foremost displaying the Crypton logo.

I've come to accept the fact that everything I am is what my handlers want me to be, all for this. The first time I walked out on stage and heard these cheers and these enthusiastic, loving screams, I finally felt wanted. My parents hardly speak to me- only enough to breed me for stardom- and I never had friends in school. My lofty position as the daughter of a famous actor and a famous singer kept people away, and it made me cold, which only further intensified the shield around me. For the first time, as I heard hundreds of people shouting my name, I finally felt like someone loved me.

I could hardly hear my new song- "World is Mine"- over the hooting and the hollering, but I didn't care. They loved the song, they loved me. They loved products with my face on them, they loved me. They waited in line to sit in a hot, cramped studio just to see me, they loved me. I wished I could stay after and talk to them- connect with the people who loved me so much- but I could only reach out to the public when I was allowed, and even then I could only thank them for their support, smile and hand them their autographed CD or photo book.

I can only feel their love from afar, and I try not to let my perfect smile falter as my heart slowly sinks at the realization. I'll never be able to truly hold their hands, or embrace them with feeling. And they'll never take my hand just as lovingly as they shout my name. It's an unrequited love, and they don't even know it.

**Luka**-

The city is nothing like my tiny, mountain town, that's for sure. Never once did I feel like I had elbow room, and everything was so loud I feared my hearing would be damaged. Everyone was either on a cellphone or looking unpleasantly forward with an unimpressed gaze if they were alone, and gathered in bright, flashy packs if they were together. Just looking out into the crowds of people I could tell the clothes in my bags weren't as in-style as I thought. Even with all my hope and effort, I still probably looked like a slack-jawed tourist from way out of town.

But, at least, it seemed I'd have light, even late into the night. Everywhere along the streets was brightly lit with neon signs and flashy displays. If I'd have to struggle on these streets, at least they were well lit- crowded, but moderately unthreatening aside from the expected "not from around here" anxiety. I looked up at the tall, bright buildings, wanting to spin around in the fountain of light, but only was able to move forward with the rest of the crowd that already seemed bothered with me and my bulky traveling bags.

Graciously, I stepped out of the crowded flow, allowing people to pass me by, and turned to the window display before me that cast a blue glow into the street. There were others around me, looking back at what was before us like they were holding back cheers of joy- huddling together and slyly –but excitedly- pointing, emitting polite squeals of delight. I didn't really understand until I was faced with a wall behind a layer of glass, lined with several, glowing screens. And on them was one of them- one of those gods who I wanted desperately to join: Hatsune Miku. She was on a brightly lit stage, holding a microphone and prancing happily about. It was difficult to hear, but it sounded like she was singing, and I pressed myself closer to the glass to possibly hear her song better.

Miku is special among the brilliant gods she shares the life of. I would never admit it to another person, but my feelings for her exceed a little bit more than an idol-hopeful's admiration. The first time I saw her on television- she guest stared on a soap my mom watched, playing a younger cousin of one of the main characters- my heart skipped a beat. Even now, watching her as she sang to a loving audience, I could feel my cheeks grow warm as I reached out and touched the cold glass. She wasn't a brilliant god who stood above me, she was more like an angel looking down on me with a kind gaze.

If only I were on stage there, with her, finally at the level of celebrity she was. I could sing with her, take her hand and… and…

I shook my head and pulled myself away from the glass. These feelings were wrong, if not completely, unobtainable fantasy. Miku was an idol held high on a pedestal, and I was a newly homeless dreamer who she would never be able to pick out of the crowd- and a girl, no less. Every time I heard a rumor she was dating a guy who she'd appeared with on a show, or a member of a popular boy band, my blood would boil with jealousy because I feared they would be able to experience the thing I could never have. A girl can't lovingly embrace another girl, a girl can't deeply kiss another girl, a girl can't make love to another girl- I can only fantasize and wish I'd been born a boy, so I'd have a chance at winning that teal-haired angel's heart.

Hopelessly lost in thought, I didn't notice someone slipping my guitar from out of my grasp until it was too late. I noticed the familiar weight leave me, and watched as a hooded figure took the bulky case tightly in their arms before running away, skillfully making their way through the suffocating mass of bodies before us. I stood in shock, mouth completely open as I watched no one try and stop him before jumping into action myself.

"S-STOP!" I cried, trying my best to keep up. He didn't have the inconvenience of having to run with bags that continued to bump into people- who shouted angrily at me- and slowed me down. I cried out in frustration every time I realized he'd gotten farther away and that no one was bothering to stop him despite the fact it was clear the guitar didn't belong to him, but the desperately shouting girl behind him in poor pursuit. "SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Did everyone else in this city speak a different language? No one seemed to care or respond to my cries, and they simply allowed the thief to pass them by. I felt like crying as I watched him sharply turn the corner, leaving my line of vision completely. I wailed in desperation as I continued, even though part of my wanted to drop to my knees in despair. The object in his clutches- the guitar I had saved up for and learned to play with- was the only thing that could possibly help me in my quest to become an idol. My chance to join them –and to possibly even stand in the presence of Hatsune Miku herself- had just left my sight in the hands of someone else.

"NO!" I shouted between exhausted pants as I clumsily tried to accelerate. "HE HAS MY GUITAR! PLEASE, SOMEONE, STOP HIM!" I turned the corner, only to step on one of the straps hanging from my bags. With a sharp gasp, I slipped and fell, skidding onto the sidewalk with a sharp scratch and messy tumble. I dared not look up the moment I hit the ground- skinning my knees and scuffing my hands. I didn't want to see the heartbreaking image of the guy who stole my guitar taking it far out my reach. But, despite my heart-stopping feeling of despair, I raised my head, only to have those feelings immediately replaced. My heart was still thumping against my chest, but for a whole different reason.

There, standing before the now fallen man who had taken my guitar, was Hatsune Miku. Her long, green-blue pigtails were tucked into a hood of a jacket several sizes too large, and a pair of sunglasses were set unbalanced on the bridge of her nose. She looked down at the thief with a look of total alarm as she held the guitar, two plastic shopping bags lying before them (one once full of magazines now littering the ground and the other producing a large supply of leeks becoming sullied by the dirty city streets).

And then, in a moment I will most-definitely never forget, she cast her gaze up and over to me, still on the ground, looking back at her with a look of amazement. Hatsune Miku was looking at me- _ME_! She was holding my guitar and looking specifically my way, sending an electric pulse through my body.

My goddess had found me.

"Hatsune… Miku…"

**Miku**-

Large jacket with a hood? Check. Dark Sunglasses? Check. Looking like I'm about to go and rob the convenience store I was going to? Triple check.

My desire to know what's in the headlines paired with my tragic addiction to leeks always leads me to sneak out into public. It's not like I'm not allowed- once I've done all my business for today, I can pretty much do whatever I please so long as I don't cause a scene. And going down to the convenience store close to my apartment building won't cause a scene- so long as I'm in disguise. The jacket is horribly old and made for a much larger man and the glasses are big and make me look suspicious, but I've finally reached the level of celebrity where it would be dangerous for me to just go and walk somewhere on my own.

My handlers probably are the ones who instilled that fear in me, telling me stories about idols past. Stalker fans who want to cut off locks of your hair, people who want to kidnap you for ransom, rapists who want a pretty face to look at while they assault you- if I wasn't afraid of those things when I started out, them constantly telling me about them certainly has. So, despite how fashion backwards my incognito look is, it's necessary if I want to make it back to my apartment with my leeks and my magazines in peace.

How funny is it, that when I began as an idol, I dreamed of going down the street and talking to my fans that would approach me. The world is a lot more scary than that, it seems.

Thankfully, the convenience store was pretty deserted so late at night, so I could manage to remove my glasses at least while I looked at their selection of current-event magazines. I wore a grin of pride that only grew wide the more times I saw myself gracing the cover. I'd just put out a new single and had a sold-out concert, after all. I picked each one off the stand, humming happily to myself as I placed them in the basket. This one has a quiz to see if the reader is like me, this one has an interview I recently did in it, this one has pictures from a photo shoot, this one, too-

A touch of peach and red stands out among the calming sea of teal. My mood is soured as I glare back at the cover as if the person displayed on it were actually right there in front of me: Nekomura Iroha. We both began out climb to fame at the same time, but she took offense to my presence more than I did hers, and she soon started bashing me, calling me a fake and my music artless drivel. Her handlers, AHS, seem to encourage it, because every time she sits down for an interview, she always makes a jab at me. She's just as fake, she's just as artless- her name isn't even her real name (Nekomura, really?)! She dons cat ears and ends her sentences with "nya" to appease her sweaty, otaku fans. I'd never stoop as low!

I once had a joint interview with her, and I remember how catty she was, playfully mocking me in front of everyone, who laughed right along with her. I wanted to rip those fake cat ears off her head and beat her with them.

"Miku won't last another year: Nekomura Iroha predicts", the magazine read. With an angry grunt, I grabbed the magazine, only to turn it the other way, replacing Iroha's sickening smile with an advertisement for tampons. Much more tasteful.

Once I'd acquired all the magazines I needed, I filled the rest of my basket with leeks and donned my sunglasses before I made my purchase. I tried to ignore the weird looks the cashier behind the counter kept on giving me between each item and stared at my feet like they were the most amazing things in the entire world. I didn't even look up as I graciously took my heavy bags and thanked him in falsetto. I only looked up when I'd exited the store and realized someone was running towards me.

I didn't have much time to even see who it was- my fear reacted faster than me. I screamed in surprise and swung my bag weighed down with magazines at the quickly approaching mass, eliciting a pained grunt from whoever it was that had been charging at me. My hood flew back as I swung, and when I took in the full picture, it was when the person I'd hit let go of something that came hurtling my way. I was forced to drop my other bag full of my precious midnight snacks to take the object into both my arms. It was a guitar case, and the neck of it bashed me in the face and dislodged my glasses.

What in the world was going on!? Why was this guy running so fast, and what was he doing holding a guitar?

My questions were soon answered as a panicked cry climbed above the other, surprised chatter. I looked up, over the guitar, to see a girl struggling to right herself from off the ground with two heavy-looking bags. She had long, soft pink hair that fell in graceful waves about her, and her limbs were elegantly long, like a model. Her eyes, wide in shock, were the color of brilliant, polished sapphires. It wasn't much of a wild guess to assume she was the owner of the guitar I now had in my clutches. She was looking back at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

She was beautiful.

She was perfect.


	2. I want to hear your music

**Luka**-

Hatsune Miku is holding my guitar.

Really, that's all I could really bring myself to think. I attempted to comprehend what she was doing there, whether or not I should approach her- I couldn't even feel the least bit relieved my guitar was in safe hands. All I could repetitively think, like a broken record, was, "Hatsune Miku is holding my guitar".

Everyone else around us seemed to realize this fact as well, seeing as uproar was beginning to build around us. Hushed, surprised whispers and excited, fascinated squeals proclaimed her name, and it was no mystery that she was realizing her cover had been blown. She looked about frantically, like a frightened rabbit, her feet nervously shuffling as she stepped from side to side. Then she looked at my guitar still held carefully in her arms, then to me.

Hatsune Miku is holding my guitar… Hatsune Miku is looking at me! Hatsune Miku is… running towards me?

Without warning, the teal-haired angel before me suddenly leaped into action, sprang forward and reached out with one of her hands. Instinctively and in a swooning haze, I reached back despite the heavy bags weighing me down, only to be pulled from my love-struck state of mind and off the ground as she grabbed my wrist and plucked me from off the sidewalk. People who had begun to descend on us with camera phones and pens became a blur as we pushed passed them as they called out her name, begging for her to grace them with her beautiful presence a moment longer.

I didn't have the mind to ask her where she was taking me and why. I didn't think to thank her for rescuing my guitar. I simply and blindly followed behind her as she pulled me along, getting lost in the sensation of how smooth the skin of her hand was as it tightly grasped my wrist. Wherever she was taking me, my mind could only think it would be paradise. My goddess, who I'd only marveled at on television, was talking me somewhere, and no matter where it was, I would follow her!

Even of that place turned out to be the deserted stairway leading to a clearly not-so-popular strip club located beneath a set of shady apartments. Miku finally let my wrist go and sent me stumbling down the stairs to the door while she peered up out of our clever hiding place and into the darkened streets. Judging by the lack of excited shouts and enthused screams, we hadn't been followed. The only noise that echoed around us was the loud, thumping music coming from beyond the door to the club ("Club Cheeks" it seemed to be eloquently named) and our own, ragged breathing as I dropped my heavy bags.

Miku continued her fidgety vigil for a moment longer before she ducked back down into the stairwell and approached me, remaining a few steps up as she reached up to smooth back some of her blue-green bangs that clung to her face now moist with nervous sweat. She still held my guitar, pressing it closely to her body that moved back and forth in time with her long breaths she gulped down. The two of us remained silent, catching our breaths, gulping air and nervously looking to one another and shifting our gaze elsewhere. I personally was trying to contain myself, clutching at the inside of my now dirty sleeves and biting my lip, trying to keep myself from overwhelming my goddess with whatever my jumbled mind would have me say.

"U-Um-"I began to speak, my voice shaking and cracking.

"I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" Miku interrupted, presenting me with a very deep, clearly apologetic bow. I contained an attracted giggle as she stumbled and fell down to the next lowest step mid-bow, gasping and nearly dropping my guitar- honestly, though, if she had dropped it, I wouldn't have been concerned or angry. I couldn't get angry, not at her. She straightened up with a relieved sigh and wrapped her arms tightly around the black case of my instrument, getting a better grip on it before. "I mean… I grabbed you without even telling you… I couldn't help myself!"

All I could do was stare back at her as she continued to apologize. What do you say to the person who you most look up to, anyway? My head was full of mismatched words and confused phrases that didn't fit together, leaving me with a growing headache as I tried and failed to come up with something- anything- to say to my goddess, who was lowering herself quite a lot from her lofty place to plead for my forgiveness.

"Ah… I…" I stammered, averting my gaze to my feet so I could better concentrate. Maybe she was doing it on purpose, but the way Miku apologized was overwhelmingly cute, as needless as it was. "It's fine… I actually should thank you… for rescuing my guitar."

"Your gui- Oh! This thing, right!" Miku piped up, lightly smacking the hard case with her hands, making a hollow, quiet thump that matched the sound of my heart. "You should be more careful- if you're not, it will get stolen again." I lowered my head in embarrassment and shame as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Y-Yeah…" I muttered, keeping my eyes fixated on the ground. She didn't notice, judging by how casually she was speaking, but her presence was growing more and more overwhelming the longer we stayed only an arm's distance away in the narrow stairwell. It was becoming difficult to breathe or think… and it was wonderful. Call me a masochist, but I loved the feeling that was overcoming me and holding me defenseless. I gulped, trying to prepare words. "I'll try…" I reached out, only to have my fingers brush against hers. For once, the both of us jumped and gasped. The nervous electricity that flowed through my body must have passed through our short contact, and it caused her to drop the guitar case. We both reached out in surprise, narrowly catching it before it tumbled to the ground, our fingers now entwined and layered on top of one another.

We looked up and into each others' eyes, and I felt intoxicated just sharing that one, simple gesture. Her eyes were large and full of a wide range of emotions as the two of us kept our hands in place. They were like precious jade, and they drew me in, even if she didn't mean for them to. Had she not spoken up, I would have thrown caution to the wind and pressed my lips against her glossy, perfect lips.

"I-um… if it's not too much trouble, could you… play something for me?"

**Miku**-

It was horribly stupid of me to have done what I'd just done. I'd blown my cover in public, and I was certain people at Crypton would catch wind of it- how I knocked out some guy with a bag full of magazines. Even considering the circumstances it would be considered bad publicity for me to have hit a guy on the street- even if he happened to be making off with someone else's guitar, it seemed.

That was nothing compared to what I'd done afterward. That girl… her long, soft-pink hair, her slender figure- she looked like an angel, distraught and fallen from heaven (though I wasn't sure what she was doing with all those bulky bags). If I did nothing and simply let her be, I would have regretted it. She was perfect, and every inch of my body and mind told me I needed her so… I took her. She didn't put up much of a fight, and, in fact, willingly allowed herself to be taken, but I still felt horrible for having gone with my gut without a second thought.

Which brought us to a sketchy part of down in a dark stairway leading to a shady strip club. I still held her guitar, without really thinking about it, and she let her bags fall to the ground as she weakly rested herself against the walls that rose up around us. She seemed so uncomfortable and uneasy I couldn't help but apologize, even if it meant I'd lose my footing while I did so. I stumbled and stammered, trying to find just the right words to make her seem at ease, but she continued to stare, looking like she was about to hyperventilate or explode- or both. And, when she finally spoke, she averted her eyes away and cast her gaze to the ground.

'She must be mad,' I thought to myself. 'Even when you're an idol, you still can manage to make people upset…'

Much to my surprise, though, she shyly thanked me for "rescuing" her guitar, and I felt my lips curve into a relaxed smile. The instrument must have been pretty special to her, since she used the word "rescue" like it was her child or something more organic that just a guitar. My worry melted into relief as I tried to give her advice on keeping her precious instrument safe and hand it back to her. She still seemed overwhelmed by something, and despite the fact we had been stationary for a while, her breathing sounded uneven, like she was still trying to catch it. And her cheeks… they were as red as two, ripe tomatoes! What in the world could she have possibly…

My thoughts were interrupted as our fingers briefly met and I released the precious object much too early. The both of us gasped in surprise as the case plummeted to the ground and I, not wanting to further upset the girl I had carelessly plucked off the street, attempted to right my wrong and catch it before it hit the stairs. Much to my surprise, my hands didn't find the cold, textured surface of the guitar case, but warm flesh. The two of us had reached out to catch the guitar, and it seemed the both of us had succeeded in doing so, my hands resting on top of hers.

Strangely enough, I wasn't compelled to pull away and apologize. I looked to her, meeting her gaze, and felt my heart skip a beat. Her eyes were the most beautiful things I had ever seen- deep, alluring blue pools that beckoned me close. I hadn't the slightest clue what was coming over me, why my heart had begun to beat so fast or why an intense heat began to build in my cheeks, but it compelled me to act before I did something I'd regret. I'd brought her there for a reason, after all, it was best I cut to the chase before I gave in to the power of her eyes.

"I-um… if it's not too much trouble, could you… play something for me?"

"Play something?" She froze up, like I'd thrown her on a stage and asked her to play for an entire crowd instead of just playing for me on a deserted stairwell. "F-For you?" She looked horribly nervous, and it made me feel almost bad for even bothering to ask, but I had to hear her play. I had to know if even stealing her away had been worth it, and that my intuition –as little as I have- had been right.

"Is that alright? I mean, I'm just curious." I lied to her. I didn't want to add to whatever pressure was making her sweat bullets by telling her my motives. "I actually used to play guitar when I first started out. Lately my managers just want me to sing, though."

"I remember…" The pink-haired girl told me shyly, like she was guilty for having known. "I've watched your career from the beginning… I mean, that doesn't sound creepy, does it? I'm just a really big fan!" I couldn't help but lightly chuckle over how much she was getting worked up, as horrible as that was. The way she fidgeted and looked about frantically while she struggled to find words reminded me of myself when I was first inducted into Crypton: a shy, bumbling mess among such famous faces. Had I been this cute back then?

"Hey, it's alright-" I assured her before distant voices cut me off. I dared not poke my head from out of the stairwell, judging by what I could hear.

"She might have gone down this way!"

"I hope so, I really want her autograph!"

Normally I'd jump at the chance to indulge my fans. They were the thing I loved the most about my job- the ones I sang for and smiled for. But, at that moment, there were more pressing matters involving the blushing beauty before me and her guitar. For once, the great, loving Hatsune Miku had no time for her fans. She had committed blasphemy as an idol for focusing her attention only on one person when her love was supposed to be for everyone. In one night, because of one, small, gut decision, the Hatsune Miku they all knew began to change.

"You can preform for me later." I whispered, hopping down the last remaining stairs and picking up one of her bulky duffle bags. The girl whipped around, looking from the patch of sky we could see at the bottom of the stairwell to me, her rosy-pink hair flying around her as she did. "Right now, we need to find a place where we can be alone."

"Alone?" She spoke in a heated whisper, like I'd just asked her to do something lewd. Her frantic jittering stopped for a moment as the blush on her cheeks grew and a curious look of enthusiasm suddenly shown in her eyes. Had it been what I'd said? I just said that I didn't want to be around anyone else, that was all. The voices coming closer seemed to snap her out of it, and she turned her head back and forth once more.

"But how are we going to get out of here without them seeing us?" She asked, holding her guitar case close to her while grasping at her other bag. She was ready to go, but had no idea how we were going to get out of the stairwell when there was one, clear answer staring us in the face beyond the heavy, wooden door before us. We both shared a look before turning to it, and she immediately began to stammer what could have possibly been an objection.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" I insisted, reaching out and grasping, once again, at one of her wrists. "But, before we go in, could you tell me your name?" I tried to lighten the mood by giving her one of the smiles I normally gave my audience- the smile that elicited cheers and shouts and, in this case, deep blushes. "I'd rather know a girl's name if I'm about to go into a strip club with her."

"I-It's Luka…" The girl finally managed after a short spurt of even more stumbling and stuttering. "Megurine Luka." Her name suited her- just as soft, just as sweet. Her full name exited her mouth as a heated, quivering whisper in a voice normally reserved for couples talking to one another in bed. In that moment, had I been a boy, I would have eaten her up like a hungry wolf would a plump sheep. But I wasn't a boy, and never would be, so instead, I smiled at her again and turned the knob of the door.

"Luka, huh? That's a cute name."

**Luka**-

Every New Year, my parents and I would climb one of the tallest peaks surrounding our tiny town to watch the sun rise. I always thought that was the most magnificent view I would ever see, no matter how many times I made the journey to see it. But, that night, that view was easily trumped by the view of the city from the window of Hatsune Miku's apartment. She lived on the top floor of a posh apartment building that towered over everything else like a great, glass monolith in the center of the city. From the top floor, in the cover of night, everything below looked like a colorful collection of twinkling gems, or a swirling galaxy of multi-colored stars.

That being said, it might have simply been the fact I was in Hatsune Miku's apartment, and everything involved after I walked through her door was too amazing for words. My heart hadn't stopped beating since we arrived- even harder than when we were forced to rudely force our way through a strip club where we had obviously not been welcome (everyone from what few customers, to staff members, to the girls themselves were more than happy to point us to the rear exit). No, this was twice as- three times- a hundred times more overwhelming! Everything was neat and clean, and her house smelled like fresh flowers and the distant smell of cooking that lingered in the air. This must be how she smelled most of the time, and now I was surrounded and completely enveloped by it. Just that alone was intoxicating.

"Enjoying the view?" I pulled away from the window as my goddess called out to me. It occurred to me for the millionth time that we were in her apartment, alone, together. If her presence hadn't been causing me to panic before, it certainly was now. My unnatural feelings for another girl had always been something I kept in the back of my mind, but now they were staring me in the face with beautiful teal eyes sparkling with youth. I had to take a cleansing breath to ready myself before I turned to her. Naturally, it did nothing to calm my frantically buzzing nerves.

"Y-Yeah. I've never been this high up before." I admitted through a forced, pleasant smile. My goddess laughed quietly, eyes momentarily shut in pleasure and lips parted just enough that I could barely see her teeth. She must have carefully calculated everything she did to be perfect and alluring- nothing she did was clumsy or awkward, especially compared to me: the pauper in her brilliant presence. "The view… it's really breathtaking."

That wasn't a lie at all, seeing as my view was now the object of my forbidden affection.

"Really, I've never really even noticed." She chuckled, sitting on the couch just barely beyond and setting two cups on the short table before her. They were filled with a light-brown liquid with ice cubes just barely poking out from the swirling, nearly-white murk. "You must probably new to the city if you haven't even been this high up before." Her voice was lightly mocking, like how someone would tease a small child for believing in Santa.

"Y-You got me there." I nervously chuckled as I slowly padded over to the couch she was sitting on. I was unsure if I should sit myself next to her- it was like considering sitting next to royalty. I chose to awkwardly stand beside the white piece of furniture as Miku began to take small, dainty sips from one of the cups. I watched, transfixed, as the moist ice cubes caressed her perfect, pink lips as she drank- probably the first time in my life I considered wanting to be an ice cube. "I actually just arrived, if my bags didn't give it away."

"Oh, right!" Miku exclaimed, pulling her mouth away from the rim of the cup and accidentally leaving behind a transparent trail of saliva. I tried to disguise a hitched breath as a cough. "I'm sorry, I really hope I'm not keeping you from meeting whoever you're staying with!"

"No, not at all!" I fervently shook my head. "To be honest, I don't even know where I'm staying… the person who agreed to house me hasn't returned any of my calls."

"A relative?" Miku asked curiously, lifting the glass to her lips again. The last bit of her final word was slightly drowned in the light-brown liquid that bubbled around her lips as she spoke.

"Not exactly." I told her nervously. "It's just some person I met over the internet who had a spare room." The sudden sound of coughing filled the room as Miku slammed her drink back on to the table. She hunched over, coughing and gasping for air and, at first, I assumed she had possibly choked on an ice cube. But then she raised her head- tears in her eyes from most likely choking on her drink- and shouted at me, causing me to take a step backward.

"I object!"

"W-What?" I asked in surprise and confusion. Miku sat up and placed her hands on the arm of the couch so she could push herself up even further. Before I knew it, she was leaning dangerously forward, her face close enough to mine that I could feel her breath against my face. She looked at her with an unmovingly stern look, like a strict parent. "They seemed really nice!"

"I'd make sure to sound really nice, too, if I wanted to lure someone into my rape dungeon!" Miku scolded. "Do you even know this person- do you even know their name, or what they look like?"

"I know their screen name-"

"Unacceptable!" Miku interrupted, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder. "You're real lucky I found you before you found whoever this weirdo is! Honestly, didn't your parents ever warn you about this sort of thing? This whole thing smells real fishy to me, and it would be irresponsible to let you just go along with this creep from the internet's plans!"

"You really think they're out to do something bad?" I asked her, cocking my eyebrow. The fact this was my one place to live she was talking about forced me to be skeptical.

"When you're dealing with things like this, it's best you consider the worst!" Miku told me firmly. "This world- this city is a dangerous place for girls like you- so accepting and trusting. If I let you go to find this internet person, I'll never forgive myself…" She turned away from me and looked down at the floor, nibbling at one of her knuckles in thought.

"M-Miku…?"

"I've decided!" She shouted again, causing me to jump. "Until you find a safe, legitimate place to board, you're staying here with me!" It took my brain extra long to process her offer, seeing as part of me thought I'd misheard while another began to believe I was simply dreaming. This sort of thing was reserved for fiction and fairytales- a poor girl getting a chance to shack up with the person who she loved the most. It all seemed way too perfect to be true. "And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"But-"

"Hey, what did I just say?" Miku asked with a slight smile on her face. "And, as for your first payment, I want you to play for me!"

"Play?" My mind had shut down completely trying to comprehend what had just happened. No way my goddess had just offered me a chance to live with her, that was… impossible… and wonderful.

"Yeah, you know, your guitar?" Miku warmly smiled as she slowly drifted back onto the couch. "I totally forgot I'd asked you before in the rush to get here." I was hesitant at first, still trying to get ahold of my malfunctioning mind. "Please, I'd really like to hear you play." She seemed so eager and asked so sweetly, she could have asked me to do anything and I would have done it without question. Her eyes pleaded and her lips were plumped into an innocent pout as she requested I play something for her. I wasn't sure if my music was worth her time, but there was no way I could say no to her now.

"F… Fine. Just don't laugh, alright?" I muttered, turning to my guitar case that was set against the wall along with my other things at the far edge of the room. The first person who would ever hear my songs would be the girl who I'd fallen head over heels for- I was hopelessly panicking but also heavily excited. If god existed and answered the prayers of sinners, I desperately pleaded with him to give me the ability to play at my best. A single wrong note before my goddess would ruin me, I just knew it.

"I won't, I promise." Miku assured me sweetly as she sat back on the couch. "You're just like me when I started out, after all."


	3. I want to sing with you

**Miku**-

I've never thought of a girl as beautiful before- cute, yes, stunning, of course, horrific, many times- but beautiful? I can honestly say the word never has crossed my mind when regarding a girl, or, at least, now in the way I thought it when watching Luka as she carefully freed her guitar from its' case. She held it delicately, only using the very tips of her fingers to hold it aloft before gently wrapping one set of them around the neck of the instrument. She stood under the glow of the floodlights above us, lightly and lovingly holding the guitar, her back turned to me. And, for a moment, I was spellbound and I, for the life of me, couldn't grasp as why. Only when she turned around did I regain my composure and tightly shut my mouth that I'd let hang open.

Luka looked back at me, a nervous look on her face and a blush that consumed her cheeks. Most of my fans approach me in the same manner: deer-in-the-headlights eyes and cheeks red as tomatoes, but this was different. The anxiety in her eyes and the warm hue on her face were more at home on someone moments away from confessing her love. She met my eyes and looked away several times- once to sling the guitar strap over her shoulder- her teeth lightly grazing her bottom lip. I was half a step away from teasing her over how she was behaving, but I held my tongue. I'd asked for this performance, I should have considered the pressure involved. I had forgotten for a second I was an idol, and she was a big fan- her nerves were all but unnatural.

"So, what are you going to play?" I asked her, leaning forward and resting my chin on my hands. I meant it as a joking gesture, trying to imitate the talent scouts who had scooped me up, but Luka took my question and my "make my day" posture very seriously and jumped a bit in surprise before standing up stick-straight. I did the same and sat up just as straight, feeling a touch guilty.

"I-It's an original song." Luka managed to stammer, a light squeak coming from her guitar as it slightly slid out of her grasp and her fingers ran along the strings. She stumbled in place and choked back up on the instrument. "I hope that's okay… I have a few of them, but this one is the most complete… it just doesn't have any words yet." She looked away in near defeat, her composure dampening just a bit.

"Hey, no biggie, I'm not asking for a lot- just a song. It doesn't have to have words." I tried to assure her, attempting to make my voice as warm and inviting as possible. The voice that could rouse a crowd to bellow confessions of love was just barely enough to draw Luka out of her shell- just barely enough to make her look up and actually hold my gaze.

Those eyes- damn, they drew me in. Maybe she didn't even know she was doing it, but it was like I was being hypnotized. I've looked into the eyes of famous TV personalities, world-renowned celebrities and personal role models alike, but none of them had the same sort of alluring gaze as Luka. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and no matter what I tried, I couldn't look away. Without any effort on her part, she stole every inch of will away from me- from my head down to my feet. I dared not say so, but if she asked me to do anything at all, I would have obeyed.

Instead, she broke the gaze that went on for a few long, crawling seconds and looked down at her guitar. She went rigid for just a moment, taking a long, audible inhale… and, before my eyes, transformed into an idol herself.

As a title holder of idol myself, I feel I have a level of being able to discern what and what is not idol material. You have to exude a certain air about you- you have to be approachable while at the same time keeping yourself just out of reach. You can't show a scrap of doubt and not even a hint of nerves. You can't be vulnerable- at least, not without meaning to be. And Luka, who had been paralyzed with the very thought of presenting me with a song as payment for board, suddenly transformed before my very eyes the very moment she strummed the strings of her guitar.

Her fingers that had been quivering suddenly became fluid, not messing up a single note of her brilliant song, and she gently swayed in time to her own music. And, even though she had said the song had no lyrics, it had a melody that she quietly hummed under her breath- a voice that cracked and wavered becoming as smooth as dark chocolate. My living room became her stage and I, her audience of one, was captivated.

The only qualm I had was those amazing eyes of hers didn't once look back at me. An idol should always keep eye contact with his or her audience. You're so far away from all of them, it's the only way to make a real connection. You can't reach out and touch them and hold them all, so all you can do it look back at them lovingly in the same way they look back at you. I wished that Luka would look at me as she played- it would have made everything absolutely perfect.

_Please, just look at me, just once! Make that special connection with me._

Almost as if she heard my silent wish, she looked up, the final note of the melody floating into the air as the final note was held. Such determination and such overwhelming love- this was the look of an idol. It made my stomach do nervous flips of its' own. I've never actually gone and seen any show of another idol as an audience member. I've never seen the "look of an idol" as it was meant to be seen, and it occurred to me just then, as I basked in the glow of Luka's brilliance, that the look of an idol resembled the look one gives their lover.

"I love you," her eyes seemed to whisper. "Please, have me." It resonated in my heart and brought me to stand, arms ready to embrace her.

I got a hold of myself before I did anything so shameful, and disguised my action as the motions I'd take before applauding, which I did. Luka was quick to revert back to nothing but a blushing, overwhelmed fangirl, hands releasing her guitar so she could nervously throw them over her mouth as I clapped. She seemed almost shocked by my gesture (she would have most likely fainted at this point if I had given in to my urge and held her in my arms) and took a clumsy step backward.

"You're perfect!" I cheered, matching her step back with my own step forward. "I was pretty sure before, but now I'm completely sure- I made the right choice in picking you!"

**Luka**-

"P-perfect?" I stammered, my head swimming in confusion as I tried to make out what Miku was trying to say. I'd gone off to a whole different world when I played for her, and I'd been violently ripped out of it by Miku's applause- not that I didn't appreciate it. It was an honor to have her do something like that for one of my songs… an overwhelming, heavy honor.

"I was keeping it a secret from you because I didn't want you to freak out, but…" Miku explained, approaching me before reaching out and taking my hands that had fallen at my sides. Her hands were warm and soft as silk and grasped my own gently, but in such a way that I couldn't pull away. "There's a new song I'm putting out, and my managers are still looking for a singer to duet with me! I'm pretty sure I have some say in it, and you totally fit the bill!" She turned away a bit, a smug smile on her face. "I knew my instincts were right!"

"Fit the bill…?" Oh, god, I was going to faint. Was she saying she wanted me to sing a song? With her!? I lightly swayed, my guitar knocking against my body as the shoulder strap it hung by scrapped against my neck. I wanted to say so much to her, but all I could do was parrot what Miku said, like maybe I'd heard something wrong, and wanted to make sure she really had said such outlandish things. "…b-but, I'm not a famous singer or anything! I'm just…"

"Perfect, like I said!" Miku interrupted, her face drawing dangerously close. Her long, teal ponytails drifted against my skin, caressing my body and arms as she moved in. My body stiffened all the more, Miku's body being so close I could smell her perfume- a thick, syrupy, floral scent. "You look so mature, and you seem like an angel… so innocent and lovely…" Her last words came out slower, like she was deeply considering what she said. I noticed, as she spoke, a light blush on her cheeks. "The moment I saw you, I knew it had to be no one but you!"

I felt horrible for doing so, but I made sure to imprint her features and her words into my memory as material for my own, personal fantasies. Miku obviously didn't realize what she was saying, but it was boarding exploitable, and it was making my heart beat wildly. Every inch of willpower was being used to keep me from doing something I'd regret. She was wrong, I was no angel. I was a demon, just barely resisting the temptation of flesh.

"Please… sing with me?" Miku's eyes gleamed, brimming with hope as she looked to me. She tightened her grip on my hands and moved in all the closer- one more shuffle forward would cause her to press her body against mine. I considered closing the space between us myself, just to feel the warmth of her body against my own.

"I…" I began, having to pause to clear my throat. "I'd love you sing with you." Never had I ever spoken truer words. Miku gasped happily, a wide smile growing on her face as her eyes lit up. Maybe this would be an appropriate time for an embrace, or at least I hoped so- but instead, my goddess danced circles excitedly around me before spinning off to my bags still against the wall.

"And I'd love for you to think of this as your new home!" She smiled, grunting lightly as she lifted one of my bags off the floor. "I've had a spare bedroom ever since I moved in here, but I've never had the chance to loan it out!" She seemed awfully excited about welcoming me into her home- it seemed way too good to be true. I made sure to pinch myself several times while she wasn't looking as I went to pick up the other bag. There was no way to convince myself I wasn't dreaming- Hatsune Miku, my goddess, was offering me her spare bedroom. We'd be sleeping under the same roof, eating at the same table, washing up in the same bathroom…

"Here it is!" Miku announced happily, nudging one of the doors in the hallway open and revealing a modestly furnished room. There was just a bed, a dresser and a closet- nothing revealing that this was a room in the apartment of an idol. It reminded me more of a room at a hotel, all clean, simply decorated and waiting for someone to occupy it. "We both should probably get a little shuteye for tomorrow. My managers are always scolding me about getting bags under my eyes."

"T-Thank you so much!" I blurted out much louder than I needed to. I couldn't recall if I had ever thanked her, but I was sure I hadn't done it enough. Setting my bag on the floor I deeply and graciously bowed before her, the neck of my guitar thwacking me in the head as I did. I heard Miku stifle a laugh as I straightened back up and rubbed my injury. I could feel my cheeks burning, my blush threatening to burn away my very skin as I watched her shut her eyes in delight and press her delicate fingers to her lips. The very image of her laughing chased away the pain. "I-I can't thank you enough… for allowing me to stay here. I promise not to be too much trouble until I find my own place to stay!"

"It's the least I can do for my future singing partner." Miku softly smiled, leaning forward to playfully nudge me. "And, hey, maybe Crypton's newest star?" She winked at me, and I stammered from nerves and looked away. At the rate my heart was beating, I'd only be able to enjoy living with Miku a few moments more before I suffered a heart attack.

"I don't know about that…" I tried to nonchalantly laugh back and, without thinking, rested my hand on Miku's head (she was a little shorter than me, the perfect height for resting your chin on or leaning on). She looked up at me, a bit surprised by the touch but, for the life of me, I couldn't seem to pull my hand away- only manage to drive the moment further into stranger territory as I let me hand slide along her silky-smooth hair back behind her head, cupping it. "I… I don't think it will be that easy, is all." My hand drifted again, this time moving to her jawline and following it to her chin.

_Oh god, what am I doing!?_

A sudden gasp from Miku was what finally broke whatever spell I was under as I pulled my hand away. I grasped at my wrist, like I'd somehow managed to twist it, and rubbed it awkwardly as my eyes found the floor once again. The two of us stood in my new room in silence, the both of us probably looking everywhere but one another

"D-Do you need any help getting settled?" Miku asked, her voice audibly wavering.

"No, I… I think I can handle it." I assured her, looking to her bags. "You should head off and get some sleep- don't let me keep you up."

"B-But-" Her sudden beginnings of a protest to stay caught my attention and I finally forced myself to look at her- apparently at the very same time she decided to look my way as well. Our eyes met and both our cheeks reddened as Miku stumbled for words to say before shaking her head. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She tore her gaze away from mine and headed for the door, stopping in the doorway to look back at me one last time.

"Goodnight… Luka." She said, giving me one, last, warming smile that sent a new heat traveling through my body. She'd said my name so sweetly and softly, and with a smile that only an idol can give- so flawless and inviting. I gulped, trying to swallow back my newly spawned lust.

"Goodnight, Miku." I answered back, trying to give her my own smile- but I'm sure it looked more nervous than sweet. I was used to smiling for my school friends and parents, but not the object of my affections- my goddess. And, with a surprising amount of bravery, I waveringly added, "s-sweet dreams." Those words earned me a shy look, followed by a clumsily-displayed smile and a forced laugh before Miku vanished from my doorway, her footsteps quick and uneven.

My goddess had fled, leaving me alone to deal with my mistake. I shouldn't have touched her. I looked down at the hand that had caressed her hair and felt her skin. If I were to live in the same apartment, I'd have to control my urges, as painful as it would be. My love was of the unnatural sort, after all- me caressing her jawline and running my fingers through her hair would only be natural if I were a boy. I'd have to refrain from touching her and reserve myself to my fantasies, just as I always had.

How strange that I was finally in her presence and I still had to behave like she was separated from me by a screen. How strange… and painful. Before, I'd been overjoyed, but as I endured my first night in the city, my heart finally began to ache.

**Miku**-

I always reserve enough time so I'll get the perfect eight hours of sleep- no more, no less. If I oversleep I'll be lazy all day, and if I don't get enough sleep I'll be exhausted. When you're an idol, you have to be all perky and smiles, and every yawn must me snuffed out. But, lying in my bed, I'd be lucky if I'd be able to make it out of the night with a few hours of shuteye.

My heart was still beating furiously against my chest, even though it had been hours since the moment that set it off. I rested my hands over it, feeling it throb again and again and counting each beat as if I were counting sheep. But, as I tried to calm myself I, once again, reflected on what had happened between Luka and I before we parted for the night. The sensation of her running her fingers along my jaw was still vivid and tangible, and I could still feel the shiver that ran through me as they drifted across a sensitive spot.

I wasn't frightened by her actions, strangely. Whenever I appeared with a fellow male idol, they'd usually attempt to be suave and do things like Luka had done, or maybe take my hand and kiss it. Never once had my heart beat so hard when they had done things like that. I'd been so desensitized to showy forms of affection, I'd stopped being surprised by it. But, when Luka did it, I'd felt dizzy, and it had become hard to breathe… but not in a bad way. It reminded me of how I felt when I gave chocolate to guys I liked when I attended school, or when I wrote them love letters to leave inside their lockers.

I moaned in confusion and frustration as I rolled over, my hands still pressed to my chest. Somewhere, brewing in my body, was the warm, tingling feeling of excitement. Reaching up with one hand, I lightly brushed my jawline, trying to imitate how it felt when Luka touched me as I looked to the clock that unmercifully continued to allow time to move forward as strange feelings robbed me of sleep.

My love, my affection, and my voice- everything was for my fans as a whole. So I felt absolutely awful for suddenly having all my emotions focused on a single person. My hands that always were outstretched towards crowds of cheering and excited screaming wanted to reach out to just one person and I couldn't understand why.

And, when I did finally achieve the slumber I craved, I dreamed of Luka. She appeared before me, like an angel, bathed in light that I had to squint to see passed. In my dream, she reached out and held me, and I swear, I've never felt so comforted and safe. The frightening world at my back suddenly vanished, and all that remained was the warmth of her embrace. And then…

I awoke to the sound of my alarm, feeling like I'd only slept for a few, brief minutes. Listening to the blaring of my clock, I looked up at the ceiling and let out an exhausted sigh. I remembered the dream as clear as day, as well as my own feelings from the dream.

I remembered how badly I'd wanted to kiss her.

**Luka**-

"Miku… are you alright?" I dared to finally ask. All morning, she had the same look on her face: tired and confused. She looked sullenly as her toast, her cheek rested in her upturned palm. She'd said something about wanting to get sleep, but it was obvious that it had eluded her fantastically the other night. Her hair that she had worn in high ponytails the night before was now loose and fell straight around her slumped form, her bangs messily covering her eyes and hiding the brilliant gems in shade.

"H-huh?" Miku nervously mumbled as she sat up, a forced smile on her face. "I-I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep last night. I guess I was just really excited about today, that's all." She assured me, picking up her toast and eagerly shoving it into her mouth, ceasing any further comment. I nibbled at my own breakfast, not having much of an appetite.

The nervous feelings of actually auditioning for a part of a song produced by a major musical company were beginning to settle in, finally overcoming my heated thoughts of Miku but obviously not blotting them out completely. I probably looked just as bothered as Miku, but she'd been polite enough not to bring it up. My lips were already chapped from how much I'd been biting at them, and the very thought of actually going to Crypton to try and get a part in Miku's upcoming duet piece sent frightened shivers through me.

"U-Um… what kind of song is it that you want me to sing with you, anyway?" I asked, trying to fill the air with something and distract myself from the nervous fluttering building in my gut. Miku answered, much to my surprise and concern, with a cough, followed by several more as she clearly began choking on her toast. Her eyes were full of surprise and panic as she frantically reached for her milk, but once she'd swallowed down the mouthful that had gotten caught in her throat, the look in her eyes didn't fade. In fact, that look was joined by a heavy blush on her cheeks as her eyes waveringly looked down at the table.

"W-Well, lately homosexuality has been a really hot topic, and it's been becoming the new big thing to mix it into media to get the approval of the younger public and all that…" She nervously explained, drawing circles on the table with her finger. "So, my managers developed a song for me about… two girls falling in love. I-It's a really sweet song, they really outdid themselves…"

It was my turn to nearly choke on my food and blush crazily at the thought of what she'd just presented. A song about girl's falling in love was perfect, but at the same time made me horribly afraid. Singing that kind of song with her… I don't know if I'd be able to restrain myself if we did something like that. Whether or not those words were Miku's true feelings, they would be asking for me to repeat what I'd done the other night. The song was fake and fabricated- a ploy to move product to a more liberal crowd- but I'd sing it like it was real, and Miku was really my lover… and that would prove to be dangerous.

But, at the same time, it excited me. This would probably be the only time I'd be able to tell Miku my true feelings and all under the guise of a song. Miku probably felt nothing for me- just someone she wanted to sing with- but I had feelings for her that threatened to eat away at my very soul unless I set them free. This would probably be my only chance to keep from going mad under her roof, filled with emotions and desires that had to be kept bottled inside of my heart.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have told you!" Miku frantically apologized. "I didn't really think about whether you'd want to sing that kind of song!" Her blush was a deep, deep red, consuming her face as a slight pout showed up on her lips. "If you want to back out, it's fine." I held up my hand in response as I washed down my toast so I could speak to her.

"No, it's fine- perfect, actually. I don't mind at all." I told her, giving her a genuine smile. "I don't mind it at all." There was so much I wanted to say about how much I wanted to sing the song, but I kept my assurance short and to the point to keep myself from letting unnecessary things slip out.

"I'll gladly sing with you, Miku."


	4. I want to have a chance

**Luka**-

If the city was breathtaking at night, then in the morning it was simply overwhelming. Miku treated the scenery around us as we stepped out of the apartment like there was nothing special to look at, but I had my head craned upward and all around the second we stepped through the sliding, glass doors of the apartment building. Every building reflected the clear-blue skies and the gleam of the sun in their windows. Energy seemed to buzz around us among the din of people shouting over one another on their phones and the honking of car horns. I felt a rush of adrenaline just being in the presence of the city now illuminated by daylight, and I was unable to stop my jaw from dropping like the amazed, country girl I was.

I didn't get to see much of what was just outside, though, as Miku, who was being ushered into a Crypton company car, called out for me to follow her in a snappy-sounding voice. We hadn't actually been outside waiting for our ride, and only walked out as soon as it arrived. I had hoped to take a look outside earlier, but as soon as we arrived at the lobby, Miku immediately sat herself on a cushioned bench nearest the elevators and farthest away from the front of the lobby. From there I could barely just see the street, but I grudgingly sat beside her until we got the call that her chauffeur had arrived. And now, she was hurrying me along, only allowing me to catch the quickest glimpses of everything around me before I, too, crawled into the car, catching a confused glimpse from the driver.

"Sorry for rushing you." Miku sighed as she sank into her seat. Her head was lowered slightly, as if in shame, and her hands were placed neatly in her lap. She's situated herself on the seat furthest from me. "I just… I'm sure there would be a riot it I showed my face in public too long." She chuckled nervously, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"A riot?" I questioned, cocking an eyebrow. In the brief moments we'd stepped outside, she'd seemed so tense among the amazing city scenery, and now that we were in the car, she was finally starting to relax. Heaving a sigh, she shook her head.

"You saw what happened yesterday: how they relentlessly followed us… followed me." She looked out the window as the outside world whizzed past us. You'd think I would be on pins and needles about heading towards the Crypton headquarters, but my focus was on Miku, who's demeanor had changed completely. Maybe it was her lack of sleep, but she didn't seem so much like an idol than she did frightened. On stage, when I would watch her, she seemed to inviting and accepting, but now, she seemed so withdrawn. "…It's just best I don't make a commotion."

"Miku… did something-?" I began to ask before Miku piped up, back to seeming peppy once again in a manner that seemed almost bipolar.

"So, are you excited?" She asked, leaning towards me eagerly. In such close quarters, I could smell her sweet, intoxicating scent wafting off of her. "Kaito's going to love you- he's always going on about how we need a mature face for the company." I wanted desperately to pry, because I knew very well she was trying to change the subject, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to force out my question. I went with the other question on my mind instead and allowed our conversation to move away from Miku's strange anxiety.

"Who's Kaito?" I questioned, eliciting a chuckle from Miku as she covered her mouth and enthusiastically stamped her feet a few times. "What?"

"Poor Kaito, the world really has forgotten about him." Miku laughed to herself before turning back to me. "Kaito's one of the higher-ups in Crypton, but he used to be a really big idol himself back in the day with the same company. The only people who would actually know who he is would be our parents." She exhaled, a chuckle under her breath, before her phone interrupted her laughter.

"Speak of the devil, here's the old fossil now." She happily mocked as she answered and held the phone up to her ear. The man known as Kaito, who she spoke of with an air of disrespect, was quick to answer in a loud, commanding voice that caused even Miku herself to straighten up. I couldn't quite tell what he was saying, but he seemed angry with her. Miku was quick to speak her soft, careful apologies, and even though he was there she even made sure to slightly bow each time she spoke. Talk about him as she might, it seemed Miku hardly had the authority to tell him to his face her own, personal thoughts about him.

The phone conversation lasted the rest of the car ride, much to my dismay, though the entire time I waited patiently for Miku and her senior to finish. Kaito's mood didn't appear to improve in the slightest, seeing as Miku slipped in nervous apologies throughout the entire call. I didn't want to say anything, but she looked a bit adorable trying to appease one of her bosses with countless sorry after sorry over the phone.

Of course, the question of why Miku seemed so nervous stepping outside still nagged at me in the very back of my mind, but she seemed to have enough on her plate with the scolding her senior was giving her. He wasn't even there, but even his voice caused her to flinch.

"I'm sorry, I promise, it won't happen again!" Miku apologized for the umpteenth time. "But I have something to make up to you- a little surprise." She paused, the confused voice of her senior emanating from the phone. "You'll see, you'll see. I promise, you'll love it."

As if on cue, the car stopped. I'd been closely paying attention to Miku, so it was much to my own surprise that I came to find the city scenery had transformed into a cold, darkened parking garage. Miku hung up, cutting off the probably confused Kaito who was still in the middle to saying something to her and turned to smile at me.

"He'll love you, don't worry. You have an idol's seal of approval, after all." She gave me a snappy, thumbs-up gesture, and I couldn't help but make a goofy one right back, smitten by her upbeat attitude towards my apparent success. "I mean, look at you, you're not even that nervous!"

Of course, the second she mentioned that, I realized the gravity of the situation. I had nothing with me, nor was I prepared to audition or do anything at all. Miku had made it sound so easy, like she would just present me to her managers and I'd magically become an idol, and I'd managed to get swept up in her fantasy. But now, as the door to the car was opened for us, I was starting to look at things realistically, and reality suddenly was making it hard to breath, and made me want to find a bathroom stall or something to hide out in. The look the driver gave me, once again, like I seemed out of place in all this, didn't help me at all.

"Miku, I-" I began to say as I followed after her to the elevators. She paused and twirled around in a fluid motion that seemed like she was dancing. "…D-Do you think this is going to work?"

"Of course, don't worry! You've got idol written all over you." She assured me, giving me an assuring nod and grin. "Just leave everything to me."

**Miku**-

"Absolutely not!"

The speed at which Kaito gave his answer almost gave me whiplash. I was terrified to look back at Luka who, no doubt, had a look of utter devastation on her face, and I didn't want to feel guilty on top of feeling denied. Instead, I looked at Kaito, a look of surprise on my face as he shook his head and heaved the heaviest of sighs. He palmed his face with one hand while his other still clutched today's tabloid that featured a blurry shot of me, what appeared to be Luka's guitar in my clutches.

I really should have figured my apparently knocking out someone on the street, regardless of who they were, was going to get attention. I could only imagine the smug grin Iroha would be wearing, no doubt treasuring the filthy tabloid like it was a precious treasure.

"But why?" I dared to ask, only managing to make Kaito seem even more bothered with me. My question had been strong, echoing in the grand lobby of the Crypton building, but my stance quickly faltered in the face of Kaito, looking like he was suffering a horrible migraine from my simply asking him.

"The board already has a long list of other idols they want to sing that song with you, Miku. You can't just pick someone up from off the streets and have their hard work go to waste. You were hired to preform, not to make decisions." He scolded me. "If we let you do whatever you wanted, I'm sure we'd get more news like this." He motioned to the tabloid, giving me an almost annoyed glance.

"Hey, it isn't what you think! He was stealing Luka's guitar! I was doing a lot more good than what those tabloid writers think!" I defended. "And please, just listen to her! There's no way you don't have a minute to spare, it's not like you're an idol anymore."

The look Kaito gave me made my blood run cold- and honestly, it was a total accident, a simple slip of the tongue. But his look was set to kill, and I'm pretty sure all of my major bodily functions stopped for a second out of fear and compliance. If there had been a scrap of hope, it withered and died on the spot.

"You can't just bring people in here and expect us to just let them audition, Miku." He practically snarled. "Talent or no, we can't just sign on a total nobody just because you say she's good. I'm sure that's how it works on TV and in comics these days, but it's a much bigger process than just walking in and singing for people- you of all people should know that."

Part of me felt guilty for bringing Luka along only to be harshly shot down. Part of me felt sorry for even trying. Part of me wanted to slug Kaito in the face for calling Luka a "nobody".

"But-"

"No buts, Miku." Kaito cut me off. "You have work to do, so this childish argument of yours is going to have to wait. You're wanted in the studio- apparently you've been selected as a headliner for a new act AHS just signed." I momentarily forgot my frustration over having been shot down and wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"God, don't give me that look." Kaito groaned exhaustedly. " Your and Iroha's idiotic tiff has caused a giant riff between our companies, and we've been doing everything we can to branch out and merge with them. Their company has been thriving, if you haven't noticed. A merger would be a smart move for both Crypton and their company, and it's going to start with you swallowing your pride and headlining for one of their talents."

"I refuse to work with that fake cat girl!" I groaned. I didn't care how childish it made me seem- if it's one thing I'm dedicated to, it's my dislike of Iroha. The very thought of having to see her on a daily basis made me want to vomit.

"Again, something that really isn't your decision. Now say goodbye to your little playmate and get to the studio." Kaito commanded before he turned his back to me, busying himself with his cellphone before I could object. Hunched shoulders and balled fists, I groaned loudly behind tightly closed lips. How a pushy guy like Kaito ever became an idol was beyond me.

All of my frustration and anger was quickly demolished the moment I turned around, heaving a defeated groan. I immediately felt I wanted to take it back as I looked on at the devastation on Luka's face. She looked down at the floor, biting at her lip, her entire body stiff as she shuffled from side to side. It was clear she was keeping herself composed as she could, and every second her walls she was trying to erect were crumbling. I felt myself holding back tears of my own as she looked up from the tiles on the ground and gave me a wavering glance that was painful to look right at. Her smile she gave me was weak and already faltering the moment she put it on, and her chuckle sounded like it was just there to mask a sob.

"I…I guess I should probably get out of your hair, huh?" She asked, her voice cracking just a bit. She caught herself too late, and nervously went back to gnawing at her bottom lip as her gaze wavered from side to side. Her eyes were watery, as if they were just barely holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, Luka, I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up!" I sincerely apologized. "I… I'm really sorry…" What else was there for me to say besides sorry? How could I make up such a letdown, after telling her so many times I was sure she'd be given the part? I felt like the villain, so it felt like I had no right to apologize and expect her to be alright with it.

"No… it's fine… I sort of expected something like this would happen…" She muttered, her gaze back down on the ground. "I mean, that Kaito guy is right, I really am a nobody."

My body acted on its' own at that point- though I don't have any problem at all with what it ended up deciding to do for me. Rushing forward, I wrapped my arms around Luka, burying my face into her shoulder and holding her now noticeably shivering body tight. There were no words I could say for what had just happened, so all that there was left to do was embrace her. Back when I was looking for a studio who would sign me, my mother would always hold me tight like this when I was turned down. Of course, I'm no mother figure, but…

"Here!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly as I pulled away from the embrace to rummage through my pocket to pull out the key to my apartment. "We can make a copy later, but you can use this until then."

"What-?"

"Let's make a deal." I told her, pressing the tiny, jagged piece of metal into her hands. "You can stay in my apartment until you become a famous idol."

"Miku, this is really-"

"This is the least I can do…" I cut her off, feeling a lump grow in my throat. "Until we can look back on this day and laugh, consider yourself my roommate."

"Th… thank you…" Luka spoke, her voice still sounding like she was close to tears, but a smile on her face- a real, genuine smile that wasn't meant to cover a devastated frown. It warmed my heart to see… my heart that was beating strangely fast.

"Y-You're welcome." I stammered. Luka's smile… it was brilliant in a way I couldn't describe. It dug up the same feelings that had kept me up the night before, and I feared I was acting strangely because of it. My thoughts were racing, my cheeks were growing warm, and my heart pounding overpowered all other sounds in the lobby.

"It's the Crystal Apartments, if you end up taking a taxi back." I quickly informed her as I began to stumble backwards. "I should probably head back… Kaito will have a total cow if I don't…"

"O-okay!" Luka nodded, holding the key close to her chest, like it was much more precious than it actually was. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah, later!" I called as I twisted around and practically sprinted for the elevators. Even when I was far away from Luka, headed to the studio several floors up, I couldn't get a hold of myself. My reflection looking back at me from the mirrored walls of the elevator revealed I was still blushing, looking like some love-struck schoolgirl. I leaned my head against the wall behind me, trying to calm myself down.

"Jeeze, what in the world am I doing?" I thought aloud to myself.

_I shouldn't feel this way about a girl… right?_

**Luka**-

I had no idea whether to feel overwhelmingly upset or absolutely elated. Should I cry, or should I be jumping for joy? I had absolutely no idea, and it left me feeling exhausted just trying to wrestle with my conflicting emotions. One moment I felt absolutely crushed over been having my hopes dashed over possibly getting to sing with my goddess, and the next I'd look down at the key she had given me and be overcome with emotions of a completely different kind. I wanted to press my lips against the key, as if they were Miku's lips.

I sat at a fountain near the Crypton building, eyes fixated on the key that reflected the clear sky above me. I didn't feel so much like Miku's new roommate as I did a newlywed housewife. Oh, what would I do before Miku got back from work? Should I go back to the apartment and clean up? Maybe I should buy some leeks before I get back, I'm sure she would like that. I blushed at the thought of Miku coming home and me welcoming her home and presenting her with a nice, warm meal.

_Welcome home, darling! Will you have your meal, your bath, or…_

I almost fell over where I sat, overwhelming myself with my own, twisted fantasies. Not even an hour after having been given the key to her home, I'd forgotten the initial premise of my stay- she wanted me to become a brilliant idol, not her wife. I should have been thinking about what I would do next to acquire me dream, and not what sort of meal I should make for Miku.

_My dream is to become an idol. My dream is to become an idol, like Miku. My dream is to become an idol so I can get closer to Miku. My dream is to get closer to-_

"Ugh!" I groaned quietly to myself as I got up from the ledge I was sitting on and pocketed the key. Becoming an idol was a lofty dream, but at least it had a slight percentage of possibility. To be able to love Miku, and to have my feelings returned, would be impossible to say the least. Considering those odds made me feel just as devastated as when I'd been outright rejected before to sing a duet with Miku.

"I'll just head back to the apartment and do some research…" I muttered to myself, adding in my head that I could possibly make a quick stop to get some leeks. And, as I lost myself in the fantasy of the face Miku would wear when I presented her with her favorite snack, I ran headlong into someone, knocking the both of us back. They grunted in a way that revealed I might have actually hurt them, and even though a rather heavy chain they had been wearing had collided with my cheek, I felt the need to be the one to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologized, going through the basic motions as I politely bowed to the stranger.

"Oh, it's… Luka, is that you?" It seemed this certain stranger knew my name, and I was compelled to straighten myself up to see who it was. Someone in the big city knowing me was a little more than just odd.

Before me stood a young man decked out like a total rock star. But he couldn't fool me, not even with the edgy clothes, styled hair and lack of glasses to hide behind. When you know someone like I did him, you never forget their face, no matter how much they change it.

"K-Kiyoteru… is that you?"


	5. I want to know if it's right

**Miku**-

Heaving a sigh, I removed the bulky headphones from my ears. I always felt spent after these sorts of recording sessions- the ones that always preceded some sort of major stage performance. It wasn't that I was nervous, oh no. Those butterflies everyone talks about when going on stage have long-since deserted me. It was what I had just done. My managers refer to it as a sort of insurance policy, should I stumble at the starting line. But to me, it only makes me feel like a liar. And the big grin and thumbs up from Meiko from the other side of the glass didn't settle my guilt.

Lip syncing is frowned upon in all forms of music, and I personally would never do such a thing. But there will be times where I'll be overcome with a cold, or a malfunction will happen. And if something should go wrong, there is a firm belief at Crypton that the show must go on, no matter what it takes to make sure of that. So that's why I was in my studio, singing the set that had been chosen for me for the upcoming performance with… whoever AHS had picked- I personally had blocked out the name in steadfast defiance. If something happened to my voice before the concert, we had a backup plan, and I'd have to stand on stage, smile and mouth nothing but lies.

I love my fans- sometimes more than I can ever bear. So doing something like that to them- deceiving them- hurts me.

Of course, the fact I'd just laid down a track of nothing but lies was only swept up into a bigger monster storm of feelings concerning a certain pink-haired angel. Several times, Meiko had asked over the intercom if something was wrong, and each time I shrugged it off and told her it was nothing. Yeah, nothing- just heaping lies on top of lies, don't mind me. Every time she asked, I just happened to be thinking of the smile Luka had given me, and the way my heart would skip a beat looking at it and even simply thinking of it.

This was crazy; I'd only known her a day… And what was happening? I couldn't give a name to the way I felt about her as much as I could give a name to all my symptoms: pounding heart, nervous lip biting, crippling confusion, heated cheeks, heaping frustration and a giant helping of drifting, uncontrollable thoughts. I'd be focusing on the song I was singing, and the next, I'd remember how brilliantly Luka's eyes looked- deep, deep blue, like the ocean…

A cup of tea was waiting for me when I exited the studio in the lounge connected to it, as well as Meiko, who had already begun to drink her own cup. It was the cheap, store brand kind we keep in the break room, but my sore throat and I appreciated the offering of a nice, warm cup of watery lemon tea more than anything, especially after having knocked back the last gulps of lukewarm bottled water several songs ago.

Meiko, like Kaito, is a former idol of the Crypton Company who stuck around long after they stopped making stage appearances to groom those who came after them. I respect Meiko a bit more than I do Kaito, though, possibly because she treats me like an adult- unlike Kaito, who constantly talks down to me like I'm still a child. She's kind and motherly, and there's no one in the company who has anything negative to say about her. Meiko is definitely the type of woman I want to become later in life, unhindered by her visible signs of aging and holding herself as if she were still idol royalty with a masterful, welcoming smile on her face. She's like an old, wise sage from movies, with countless things to teach and boundless wisdom.

"You seemed a little distracted today." Meiko remarked once I'd taken a hearty gulp of my tea. I didn't know where she'd managed to get it, but I could taste the syrupy sweetness of honey in my cup. "I know you and Iroha aren't on the greatest of terms, but I doubt every act AHS employs is as… catty."

"It's not that…" I muttered, setting down my tea and leaning back in my chair. "It's… a little personal, actually." Meiko, seeming much more interested now, leaned in and rested her chin in her palm, giving me a curious smile with a slight cock of an eyebrow. She was going to pry, I knew she was.

"Personal, huh? Well, why don't you tell mama-Meiko all about it?" She asked with a grin. "I may not look it, but I've been around the block a few times. I doubt there's a problem you're facing that I haven't already known." She playfully pointed at her light wrinkles. I was silent, unsure if I should unload my problem on her. "I promise I'll keep it a secret."

Meiko's promises _are_ iron clad, and a part of me desperately wanted to tell someone about my problem before it drove me insane, so I picked up my tea and took another long sip before sharing my secret with Meiko… well, not exactly. I managed to pussy foot my way around it as best I could. For the life of me, I couldn't actually come out and say that there was a girl who was making me feel horribly confused about my feelings.

"You know… the new song I've been recording?" I began.

"You mean 'Magnet'?" Meiko questioned, to which I lightly nodded. "If it's about finding a girl who will sing it with you, you don't have to worry. Crypton is making sure they'll find someone who's perfect for the part." This time I shook my head, earning a confused expression from Meiko, who wordlessly dared me to continue explaining.

"It's… the song itself, actually…" I spoke slowly, devising my lie on the spot. "I've never really dealt with the- um… subject matter of the piece. I've sung about love and all that, but not _forbidden _love." I caught myself clutching at my skirt- a telling nervous habit- and quickly let the fabric go and instead clenched at the air. "Is something like that… natural? I mean, are people going to hate it because it's about, you know… girls falling in love?" By the end of it all, my cheeks were warm and all I could do was look down at the half-empty cup of tea in my hands.

"Hmm…" Meiko mumbled. I could feel her all-seeing eyes studying me, undressing my story and uncovering the truth hiding behind it. "The idea of two girls falling in love doesn't strike _me_ as being bad, personally. Falling in love is a natural part of life, and who it is you fall in love with is only a formality. So I'd say falling in love with another girl is very natural." She reached over and gently patted me on the head. "And I'm sure no matter what the song is, people will love it because they're favorite idol is singing it."

It was a nice assurance, but I wasn't really worried about the last part. It wasn't the song I was worried about as much as my own feelings. Were they really natural, like Meiko said? I still couldn't help but be unsure, even after Meiko's words. But I gave her a thankful smile, turning on my idol charm as best I could, and thanked her.

Meiko thought it was normal… but did Luka? Did I?

**Luka**-

Kiyoteru used to be a real nerd, a year ahead of me in high school. Son to the owners of our town's one, tiny computer repair shop, everyone really expected greatness out of him. His parents would always gab about what a smart boy he was, and how he'd go on to take over the family business once he was through with college… but here he was, now sitting across from me at a fancy café, looking nothing like himself. They say the city changes you, but I'd never imagine it had that kind of power. Our waitress gawked, blushed and curtsied, the staff of the café asked him to sign something and for pictures, and passersby pointed and stared. This was Kiyoteru, right? Nerdy, studious, shy Kiyoteru? Could-never-get-a-date Kiyoteru?

"What happened to you?" I finally blurted out in an almost jealous gasp. The table shook as I moved, and the ice cubes in our water clinked noisily. Frantically, I tried to recompose myself, pushing my hair behind my ear and clearing my throat in embarrassment. The young man who used to be Kiyoteru only chuckled, which did nothing to help me at all.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked with a laugh, probably just to get a rise out of me- which he was successful in doing. I stuttered and stammered before I realized he was teasing me.

"You just look really different, that's all…" I explained, taking a long sip of my water to try and calm my nerves. "And your parents told everyone you got accepted into a really elite university. Excuse me for saying so, but you look nothing like someone who goes somewhere like that."

"They would tell everyone that- they're just trying to save face." Kiyoteru shrugged and sighed. "Thing is, I really took a good look at myself during my final year of school. I'd lived my entire life studying and making my parents proud, but I realized that really wasn't what I wanted. So once I graduated, I took every penny I'd earned and took the first train out here."

"And now you're a rock star?" I asked jokingly.

"More or less. I made it into a local band here that needed a lead singer: Ice Mountain. I've ridden that wave ever since." Kiyoteru smiled proudly, like he would when he made top of his class or repaired a seemingly unfixable computer. I, myself, still couldn't wrap my head around any of what he was saying. "We actually were just signed by AHS, so I'm really kind of glad I came here."

"What?" I gasped, envy in my voice. "You got signed?"

"Yes indeed- we even have a concert coming up. They want us out there was soon as possible…" Kiyoteru looked overwhelmingly proud, smiling to himself with his head held loftily high- he might as well have been accepting the keys to the city the way he was talking. But once he looked down at me from his high horse, he quickly lost the demeanor. Overwhelmingly jealous, I'd taken to staring at my water that part of me really wanted to hurl at his face. It had been pretty ill-thought, but I'd still been rejected that day, and rather painfully so (I recalled the word "nobody" had even been used) and here was Kiyoteru, practically bragging about his new deal with a major record company. He was the kid with the shiny new gadget, and I didn't even have the cheap knockoff.

"So… what are you doing here, Luka? You've graduated by now, so I assume you go to college here?" He asked, uneasiness in his voice. He must not have bragged about his exploits to many people, seeing as it sounded like he himself was realizing how far he'd taken it.

"Not… exactly." I muttered, eyes still on my water. "I guess you could say me and you aren't that different. I came here so I could try my hand at becoming an idol… yeah, it's not going so well." It took all of my willpower not to hold the fact I was living with Hatsune Miku over his head to try and gain leverage. Instead I bit my lip and stuck to the more tragic side of the story.

"Ha, an idol? You do seem like the type." Kiyoteru joked before I threw him a withering gaze. He defensively threw his hands up and backtracked. "I mean, you look like someone who would be an idol, that's what I mean!"

"Well, looks are one thing- actually getting work is another." I sighed. "It's only happened once, but rejection hurts a lot more than I thought it would."

"I know the feeling." Kiyoteru leaned back in his chair, the both of us now looking in opposite directions, not sure of what to say to one another. He was feeling bad for having rubbed his success in my face, and I was feeling overwhelmingly jealous that someone like Kiyoteru- nerdy, reclusive Kiyoteru- had achieved the dream that I wanted. I know it's bad to covet things other people have, but I desperately wanted the fame he'd somehow managed to get that sounded like it had just fallen in his lap. All that had fallen in mine was a key to Miku's apartment, and that was only derailing me.

"H-Hey, why don't I do you a favor?" Kiyoteru finally managed to speak. "I'm not sure if AHS is looking for any more talent, but I can put in a good word for you, if you want." I wanted to be modest and turn down his offer like a mature, self-reliant adult, but I was already taking advantage of someone else's kindness- I might as well not stop there.

"Would you?" I asked eagerly, leaning over the table. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble… I really could use all the help I can get."

"Hey, it's no problem at all. It's the least I could do for an old schoolmate." Kiyoteru grinned. "So why don't we drink to-" Before he had even finished, I'd already begun to get up, and looked back at him with an apologetic look on my face. He looked a bit disheartened, and I regretted having gotten up so soon –I didn't expect him to try and make the meeting some sort of celebration. We both chuckled nervously, and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay… but I have some errands to run, I just remembered." I explained, shifting about nervously. Part of that was true- I finally decided that moment that I'd make diner for Miku as a way to share the good news with her and to just welcome her home to fulfill the dreams of the obsessive side of me who wanted to pretend to be Miku's doting housewife. Part of me… for some reason, I just didn't want Kiyoteru getting close. Musical acquaintances, old school friends- that was fine. I wasn't up for wanting to be anything other than that. "Thank you so much for all of this, though. I really do owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing, just do your best out there. I know how harsh the world of idols can be." Kiyoteru assured me, seeming a touch disheveled despite his words.

"Where exactly do you live, anyway? It's pretty expensive to live in the city." He quickly added before I left. With a grin, I finally decided to rub my current living situation in his face despite my not wanting to before. I'd made myself out to be a struggling, hopeful idol enough, I wanted something to tell him with my head held just as high as he had held his.

"Oh, I'm living with a roommate right now. Her name's Hatsune Miku."

**Miku**-

Sometimes I'm surprised I'm not addicted to drugs. I have such horrible defenses against peer pressure, all it takes are a nice "please" or two and I'll give in. Such was the case when I finished with work and I was confronted by Kagamine Rin and Len, the two twin, tween idols employed by Crypton. I'm not even that old, but the two of them have such boundless energy I start feeling like a crotchety older woman complaining about those "crazy kids". We were signed by the company around the same time, and went through initiation together, and before I even knew it, they were hanging around me every chance they got- or, in this case, asking me to join them for dinner.

"I really shouldn't." I told them at first. We were in the lobby, and I was mere steps away from the exit, but they'd managed to catch me before I had my chance to escape. "I need to get home I… have company over." The two of them eyed me suspiciously, even though I wasn't lying at all. How was I supposed to explain I was housing a girl I'd picked up off the street?

"I'm sure they'll forgive you if you're a little late!" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just blame it on work. That's what we tell our parents." Len mischievously grinned, elbowing Rin. "It's a foolproof excuse- works every time." I continued to give broken protests, but the two of them were already starting to herd me to the exit. Maybe it was just how young and innocent they seemed that made my body not want to tell them no- even though I knew all too well that, yes, they were young, but their fame robbed them of their innocence a long time ago.

"Just a quick bite- we'll be in and out!" Rin finally promised me, a sleek, silver car pulling up in front of us the moment we reached the curb. "You won't even be missed, I promise!" She grabbed at my arm and lightly tugged, like she was a child asking for her parent to buy her something sweet. I could feel Len doing the same thing, imitating his sister as if it would convince me- and it did. Heaving a sigh, I gave in, shaking my head in defeat.

"Fine, just one, quick meal, then I _really _need to get home." I groaned, followed by light cheers from the two of them as the car door was opened for us. They pulled and pushed me in, as if they were expecting me to try and make a break for it at the last second.

"Who do you have over, anyway?" Rin asked, giving me a suspicious look. "I mean, if can't be family. Not even your own parents visit you." Part of me didn't want to answer her, partially for the sharp, stinging remark about my parents. The other part simply wasn't sure what to say. What exactly was Luka to me? I couldn't gather words, and when I tried, it led to me lightly blushing, and I hoped the darkness around us masked the fact.

"…Just a friend." I half-muttered, looking out the tinted window. "She's… a friend."

**Luka**-

Miku was late- I'd tried to give it an excuse for so long but, after sitting in the dark for what seemed like an eternity, I finally began to wonder where she was. I couldn't help but feel pathetic I'd waited up for her so long, and for how long I expected her to come home any moment. I should have expected that, though, Miku was an idol, after all. She'd probably been called away to a party, or gotten a last-minute gig somewhere. I shouldn't have felt so sad I was sitting in the kitchen alone, or hurt she hadn't made an attempt to get a hold of me at all. To me, she was so much, but to her, I was just a roommate.

Nothing but a roommate. Maybe a friend, but not anything like I was treating it.

I sighed and finally lifted myself from my seat, peering into the dark to the doorway once more, hoping she would walk in that moment. But all there was, was silence and darkness, no sound of her door clicking open or the flooding of light cast from the hallway outside. Feeling like a fool, I shook my head, trudging further into the apartment into her living room.

She'd given me a key to her apartment, not her heart. She'd opened her doors to me, not her arms. I felt dumb for even getting so excited about it all. My stay here only became official, our relationship itself hadn't changed: one-sided, at least from my end. I tried to laugh it off, like it didn't really bother me, but it did. I felt unimaginable things for Miku, and one little grain of kindness had gotten me more worked up than she knew.

"Miku…" I sighed, resting my hand over my heart as I looked to my side. I'd wandered into the corridor that led to both our rooms, and I cast my gaze into the darkened hallway to her sleeping quarters. My heart skipped a beat, and I took a single step in the direction of Miku's room. Gasping, I took it back, questioning what I was doing. Was I really going to trespass into my goddesses room? It seemed like a sanctuary that I could only enter when invited but… Miku didn't seem to be returning any time soon.

Just a peak- just one, little look-see. Then I'd leave and retire to my room!

Just a peak, naturally, became much more than just a simple, quick look. The moment I opened the doors to Miku's room and stepped inside, I might as well have locked myself in, because there was no way I was simply going to step back out. I felt a touch bad for intruding, but I wanted to experience as much of Miku as I could without overstepping my bounds and offending her. Standing in her room and taking in her scent that lingered all around me would be enough to keep me from doing such a thing.

Her room was decorated simply- organized and clean. Her furniture was white with teal trim, all of the pieces matching one another. I ran my hand along the smooth surface of her dresser, staring back at the smiling faces of photographs she displayed. School friends, familiar celebrities, staff of Crypton- they all stood beside Miku, looking proud of her. Oddly enough, her parents were oddly absent among the pictures- nowhere were they holding their daughter proudly, smiling along with their child who had achieved so much.

I dared to open one drawer of her dresser, joking to myself that I'd find underwear… and much to my shock I actually did. Neatly folded and stored were Miku's panties- stripped, polka-dotted, pure white- and I gawked down at them like a true, drooling pervert. Before I could go as far as to take a pair out of the drawer, I slammed it shut and took a step back, smoothing my hair back and taking a cleansing breath. God, what was I doing? I had half the mind to finally leave, having disgusted myself with the lengths I could have gone.

However, I turned to her bed- a mattress draped in silver and teal sheets on a fanciful, white metal frame. This was the place where she slept away her cares and worries- the place she dreamed. Miku's essence probably clung to those sheets the most. I drifted to her bed, resting my hands on the silky fabric. My mind dared me to be greedy, just this once. I longed to curl up in the same place my goddess slept- where she began and ended all her days.

'Just for a little while.' I told myself sternly as I mounted the bed. 'I won't stay here long…'

**Miku**-

There was no denying I was drunk, no matter how much I thought to myself that I was fine. I could hardly stand in the elevator as I rode to my floor, and I couldn't decide whether I wanted to curl up in my bed, or in front of my toilet. The numbness of the drinking I'd done with Rin and Len was starting to wane, leaving me with a weak, nauseous feeling that left me stumbling and slack-jawed.

Being an idol can be dangerous to your health sometimes, especially when you really have a hard time telling people no. One after another, people offered to buy me and the others drinks, and I'd happily accept, no matter how difficult it became to form words. The party was eventually broken up by our handlers (who I was surprised had even followed us to the bar) who didn't want any of the faces of their company making drunken fools of themselves. Somewhere between Rin starting to take off her shirt and Len being led away by a gaggle of older women, we were whisked away, sheltered once again by the harsher glares of the limelight.

I stumbled all the way to my room like I was walking around in the dark, and inserting my extra key into the lock became a lot more complex than it usually was- like I was playing a game of darts rather than just trying to unlock the door to my apartment. And only when I stumbled in did I remember the person I'd originally had tried to drink away the confusing thoughts of.

My entire apartment had the scent of home cooking wafting through it. Never once had my living space felt so… homely. The smell almost seemed to welcome me home all by itself, stretching out from the darkness to embrace me in the stead of whoever had made what smelled so good. Dropping my belongings haphazardly in the entryway I wandered ungracefully to the kitchen to find a home-cooked meal waiting for me in my microwave and a note on the counter. It was so simple, only a few lines, and signed with a smiley face, but just reading it left a lump in my throat.

Luka… Luka had prepared this meal for me (a simple meal- curry with a side of grilled leeks- but one that seemed lovingly prepared, especially in the case of the leeks) and probably waited for me to return. And here I was, stomach full of fancy restaurant food and alcohol, stumbling back in the ungodly hours of the morning. I wanted desperately to stuff my face, but my churning insides wouldn't allow me to, no matter how bad I felt. I simply stood, hunched over the note, not sure of my tears I felt building up were from being drunk, or legitimately touched.

I needed sleep- I needed it badly. I needed to sleep away what chaotic feelings were snowballing in my brain before they caused me to act inappropriately. Already, I wanted to go and wake Luka and sob how sorry I was. I wanted her to hold me and I wanted to kiss…

'No!' I thought, shaking my head and pushed myself away from the counter. I wouldn't allow myself to do such a thing and risk something so precious as Luka's companionship. For so long, I reached out to my fans, only being able to imagine I could actually touch them. And then came along Luka, the very personification of what I wanted… maybe I'd let my pent up loneliness grow so large it was morphing into feelings of romance. Maybe I was just really drunk. I thought of every possible excuse as I slowly made my way to my room.

But, had I left my bedroom door open? I couldn't quite recall, but upon further inspection, it seemed I hadn't- a surprise intruder had simply left it ajar.

There, sleeping soundly, was Luka, curled up in a slight ball on my bed. Her long, pink hair spread out along the now messy sheets in elegant waves, catching just the right amount of moonlight as it poured over the edge of the bed. Her expression was the very definition of peaceful and her lips were parted slightly, just enough that I could hear her breathing.

An angel had fallen asleep on my bed, and despite how tired and dizzy I was, I couldn't bring myself to be angry or even the slightest bit bothered.

I drew near, gently resting my hands on the bed, threading my fingers through locks of Luka's hair that I could reach. Did I dare reach out and caress her sleeping form? Should I have shook her awake and drank in her embarrassment? Could I have just left her alone? I could have done all of those things, but I didn't. Instead I leaned forward, making sure not to be too quick as I drew closer and closer to Luka's lips. Part of me cried for me to stop, but in my current state, something else drove me as I gently pressed my lips against hers.

"Hrrmm…" Luka quietly mumbled, and I sharply drew back in response and stumbled backward. My cheeks immediately flared up as I considered and criticized what I'd done. If she had been jostled awake by the light, affectionate gesture, I wouldn't have known, seeing as I peeled out of room with a surprising amount of skill considering how I was still quite drunk.

What had I done… why in the world had I even done it!? Sliding down against the door I had shut on my way out, I sank to the floor and touched my lips with quivering hands. Was _this_ how I felt about Luka? Was it wrong of me to even feel this way? Oh god, if she even knew…

Huddled on the floor, an embarrassed, shocked, drunken mess, I grudgingly accepted what I didn't want to even consider: I had a crush on Luka.


	6. I want to confess my feelings

**Luka**-

Waking up the next day was pleasant- fluffy sheets, the light of the sun streaming in from the window and warming me, soothing, unbroken silence… of course, this only lasted a few seconds before I realized I was still lying on Miku's bed, the place I had promised myself I'd only rest my head for a few minutes of guilty pleasure. Every inch of calm escaped me in one, sharp gasp as I scrambled around clumsily, displacing pillows and wrinkling already messy sheets. Miku had probably come home, and there was no doubt she'd found me, sound asleep in her room instead of my own. And if she had, why did she not try waking me up!?

Nervously, I opened the door and peered outside, like I was expecting Miku to be standing there, waiting for me with a suspicious look on her face. The apartment was quiet enough to have been completely empty, but still I stiffly made my way out the door on my tiptoes, ready to shamefully slink back to my room where I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep. Maybe Miku was already gone, and I could spend the rest of my day trying to find some sort of excuse of how I ended up asleep in her bed.

Sorry about that, Miku, I guess I forgot which room was mine!

As I crept back to my room, I caught a glimpse of green from within the sea of white in Miku's living room. I paused, frozen in place as I examined it from afar, still posed to take my next step. It was a wavy lock of teal hair peeking out from around the couch, silently beckoning me to come closer. Curiously, I gave in and quietly padded into the next room and slowly peered over the couch. Of course it was Miku, I shouldn't have been all surprised, but now that I was there, I couldn't look away.

Her head was tilted lightly to the side, and her limbs were sprawled about limply with one arm draped over the side of the couch, making her seem like a rag doll someone had tossed there and left behind. Her hair messily entangled her body, wrapping around her arms and the rest of her and falling in her face. Her expression was calm and innocent, not a single detail adding a bit of harshness. Eyes closed, lips parted- she was like sleeping beauty awaiting the kiss of her prince. If only I could wake her up with a kiss… if only I could be her prince.

While I quietly lost myself in my own, rose-tinted thoughts, I didn't notice at all that Miku had started to wake up until I heard her softly moan- a soft mewling that sent a shiver up my spine as it reached my ears. I jumped, putting a little more space between me and the couch so she wouldn't come to realizing I was hovering over her like I'd been watching her sleep (which I had been). But still, I could see her slowly waking, freeing her arms from her tangled hair and stretching them high into the air. Her entire body tensed and her brow furrowed a bit as she stretched the sleep from her body, from feet to finger tips. It was a captivating sight, and as she sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes, I took the opportunity to check to see if I had drooled over having watched her. I'd seen her calming sleeping features, and now I got to see her slowly unfurl as she woke, like a flower opening its petals- so captivating were those brief moments that I completely forgot about my own shame. She'd fallen asleep on the couch because of me, I was sure of it.

"Good… morning…" She yawned, looking to me sheepishly before turning her attention to the cushions of the couch. Now that she had acknowledged me, she suddenly appeared much more demure than usual with reddened cheeks and a nervous frown on her face.

"I-I'm sorry!" I burst out, accompanying my words with a deeply apologetic bow. "There's no real excuse, I just… you see…" I didn't have anything to say on the matter that would make me seem like some sort of creepy stalker. I simply wanted to lie down in Miku's bed.

"Sorry for what?" Miku asked, casting a quick side glance my way. I stopped with my frantic stammering and straightened up, trying to make sense of things. At least from what she said, she didn't have any knowledge that I'd fallen asleep in her room. But, before I could even explain, Miku was quick to gasp and clumsily shuffle off the couch.

"U-Um…"

"Sorry, I just realized I need to get to the Crypton building!" She called over her shoulder as she stumbled to the bathroom. "Jeeze, I guess I overslept!" A light slam of the bathroom door and I was left in silence, left to confusedly wonder what had just happened. Miku had seemed visibly uncomfortable, unable to look me in the eye and the way she spoke seemed oddly stiff. The Miku who had been so friendly and open with me was no longer there. If it wasn't over my having slept in her bed, then what…?

There was nothing much more I could do other than amble around in a perplexed stupor as Miku awkwardly and quickly fumbled around with getting ready and going to great lengths to avoid crossing my path. She'd veer in one direction when we'd almost meet, suddenly have to get something when we met eyes, and even refused breakfast, excusing herself by saying she didn't have the time, and would eat at work. It hurt- probably more than she knew- but I refused to let it show. I pretended not to notice the obvious, glaring attempts to keep from going near me, and put on an understanding smile when she refused to even sit down and have a meal with me. Only when she had gone, tripping out the door and shouting a goodbye over her shoulder without turning to look me in the eye, did I show signs I was bothered.

Defeat overtaking me, I slumped down at the kitchen table, feebly trying to process what had just happened. My dream to meet my goddess had been made into reality, but now things weren't falling into place like I had always hoped. I wasn't an idol like her, someone who she could see eye to eye with… I wasn't even worthy of her gentle, overwhelming kindness that I had fallen in love with, and I hadn't the slightest idea why.

But I knew for certain my heart ached, no matter how lost I was about Miku's behavior. Every averted gaze and avoided contact dragged me down, and now I was sitting at her table, pathetically beginning to shed tears over something that had happened over the course of less than 20 minutes. Miku, my goddess- my role model- was rejecting me. It didn't matter why, all that mattered was that she was, and even the small dose of it hurt me more than I could bear.

I couldn't take not being able to touch her, or to share my feelings with her. Those things alone had begun to eat me up inside. But now, she was distancing herself from me and, I dare say, it threatened to drive me insane. Her rejection stung more than the one I had received the other day- much more so than any sort of rejection I received from anyone else. Having the one thing- the one person you love the most pull away…

Feeling tears drip down and splash onto my lap, I wondered to myself if I'd be able to take it anymore.

**Miku**-

Truth be told, I didn't have work that day. It was a rare kind of day I normally treasured where I could live like a regular person- no interviews, no recording sessions, no concerts… but I had to make an excuse to flee from my apartment, even if I felt horrible for it. Waking up to find Luka staring back at me made my heart unnaturally skip a beat as my brain forced me to remember the softness of her lips. I'm not blind, I realized how hurt she was, but I selfishly feared my own feelings more than hers as I ran out of the apartment.

As luck would have it, I knew of one other person who specifically requested Sundays off, and she was the only person I could confide in- at least, about my feelings. Luka was probably back at the apartment, worried, saddened and very willing to listen, but I dared not tell her about the feelings that were building in my heart- that were starting to suffocate me. Chances are, even if I tried to tell her, I wouldn't have the air for the words.

I waited impatiently for my ride, sitting in my usual spot, just out of sight of the main entrance near the elevators. Craning my neck, constantly catching glimpses of cars, thinking they were for me, I fidgeted in my seat. It wasn't that I needed to take anything in, but more like I needed to let something out, and the longer I waited and let those words gestate inside of me, the more nervous I became. I can honestly say I've never even felt that nervous about a concert or an appearance on any kind of show. I wasn't going to go out and sing the usual thing to a crowd of adoring fans, after all. What I was about to let slip from my lips in front of my designated audience today was something I never would have dreamed I would do- and, for once, I began to feel the old, long-dead feeling of stage fright.

The distant sound of a honking horn brought me out of my terrified trance, and I tore my attention away from the floor tiles not to see the usual Crypton car that took me to and from work, but a flashy, red convertible, belonging to a person who had long since stopped worrying about attracting attention to herself. My driver waved, as if she saw me through the glass and her shades before hailing me again with another honk of her horn. I sighed, finding solace that, at least, Meiko was enthusiastic to meet me on her day off. She was the only person I could turn to, and I was more than grateful she was willing to listen to my problems off the clock.

"Could you put the roof up?" I immediately asked her as I ungracefully let myself into her car and motioned urgently to the roof of her car that was currently folded up behind us. I could already feel the wayward glances of people and could hear my name even in the smallest, surprised whispers. Of course, my usual fear of a mob forming was usurped by the fact I legitimately wanted privacy. What I was about to confess to Meiko was not for any other person's ears.

"How come? It's a beautiful day." Meiko smiled before she pushed her glasses up onto her forehead and realized I probably looked like I was about to hurl all over the nice, leather interior of her car.

"Goodness, you don't look so good, Miku."

"Please, just put the hood up!" I pleaded, refusing to say anything else until, with a concerned sigh, Meiko gave into my request, and put a barrier between us and any other people within earshot. And once it was up, my walls that had already begun to crumble came tumbling down. There were so many things I wanted- needed to tell Meiko, but the instant I had the opportunity to finally get everything off my chest, a warm lump grew in my throat, choked my words, and replaced them with depressed moans and gasps of air.

"I'm sorry!" I managed to apologize as I slowly leaned forward, hiding my face with my hands and resting my forehead against my knees as I sobbed. "I-I…"

Everyone says love is supposed to make you unbelievably happy, but now that it had made a home inside my heart, all I could do was cry. Maybe it was because I knew I'd never be able to have those feelings returned, or the liberty to even express them. Love was forever doomed to remain inside me, starve, die and rot. Love for my fans was different, it was a compassion I could express in songs, and they all seemed to love me unconditionally. With Luka, it seemed, there was no way to express how I felt now that I was sure of my feelings, and it more than simply frustrated me- it was breaking me.

Of course, Luka's sad expression she wore as I left the apartment before was burned inside my memory, so much that I could see it even through the blur of tears or with my eyes tightly shut.

"Miku…" Meiko sighed, but not sounding at all bothered as she reached out and gently rubbed my back with one of her warm hands. "This wouldn't happen to be about what you talked to me about the other day, would it?" A small shudder ran through me before I turned my head slightly- just enough so I could meet the concerned gaze of my older coworker. The way she looked back at me- like a mother horribly worried for her child- forced me to tell the truth, and I responded with a wavering gaze and a guilty nod. I wasn't sure what to expect from her in response, but I felt a twinge of relief when Meiko lightly smiled down at me as she moved her hand from my shivering back to my hair that she lovingly ruffled.

"Well, let's not talk about it here." She said soothingly, resting both hands on her steering wheel after putting her car in drive. "We can discuss it over tea at my place." She looked to me for my approval, and though I still didn't have the voice to respond I nodded again, choking back a sob before burring my face back into my knees. I could only hope at that point that Meiko and all her wisdom had something to share with me that would help me overcome my heartache.

**Luka**-

I had the newspaper spread out before me, but even though I was focused on it, I couldn't even find the will to read the words. I'd gotten as far as actually going and picking one up, but that somehow had spent me for the day. Each time I tried to find a possible lead- an opening in a talent agency of some sort- my mind would immediately remind me of Miku, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself. Maybe it was because there was a full-color ad for her upcoming concert that took up an entire page in the paper, maybe it was because my heart was still overflowing with hurt and longing, but whatever it was, it was hindering my progress more than I'd like to admit.

Also open was my phone, the glowing screen displaying Miku's number. There'd been several times where I'd almost done it- I'd draw in a sharp, preparatory breath and hover my shaking thumb over the call button. However, each time, I'd only heavily sigh and set it back down on the table to aimlessly stare at the newspaper.

I wanted to be an idol so bad when I'd arrived. Every inch of me wanted to reach that pinnacle of achievement so that, one day, I'd be able to meet my goddess (who was currently looking back at me with a wide, enthusiastic grin from the concert ad, her beauty unfazed even by the graininess of the image). But maybe I'd met her too soon. My end goal had shown itself the day I'd arrived, and now, she was drawing away from me. What was the point of being an idol now? Had it really all been for her?

The hot sting of tears consumed me as I grasped angrily at the thin paper, crumpling up both the help wanted ads, as well as the ad for Miku's concert. A furious grunt escaping me, I threw the now wadded up newspaper to the floor, partially unsatisfied by how it only lightly drifted to the ground and weakly bounced away.

Why, even then, did my heart still yearn for the one thing that was drifting further and further from my reach? My heart still fluttered as much as it ached over the very thought of her. Maybe, it seemed, I'd made her such a large part of my life that she had left a permanent mark on me- a hideous, throbbing scar on my heart that I more than willingly allowed her to carve into me. I wished I could tell her- blame her for the ache in my chest. I went through so many scenarios in my head, but they all ended with her backing away from me.

_"Luka… we're both girls… it could never…"_

The door suddenly swinging open tore me from my thoughts, and I had to turn around to hide my teary eyes and quivering lips.

"W-welcome back!" I hoarsely announced, expecting Miku to be behind me. Though, she hadn't left too long ago- was she already done with work? Imagine my surprise when a whole different voice answered my greeting. It was much younger and high-pitched, maybe even a little grating in comparison to the melodic voice I'd expected to hear.

"Eeh? Who are you?" With a jump, I whirled back around, coming to find a whole other idol standing in Miku's doorway: the tween pop singer, Kagamine Rin, curiously without her twin who I'd never seen her without, whether it be in magazines or on television. She gave me a questioning look, hands on her hips as she scanned me up and down like I was some kind of intruder. Her pouty lips formed a suspicious half-frown and I found myself trying to come up for a reason why I was there and why it was obvious I'd been crying. It all really added up to me just stumbling over my words and trying to wipe my tears away clumsily.

"I'm… I'm not an intruder, I promise!" I finally burst out, hoping that adding volume would add to how sincere I sounded. "I'm only staying here for a little while! Miku, she-" A sharp, mocking snort cut me off, followed by a rather mischievous laugh from the younger blond girl.

"Wow, Miku never mentioned her friend who was staying with her was such a spazz." Rin chuckled, hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, I know you're not intruding- Miku told me all about you, after all."

"She… did?"

"Sure she did, Miku tells me everything- I mean, we _are_ like best friends." Rin shrugged as she lazily kicked off her white, sequined canvas shoes and welcomed herself into the apartment. "Where is she, anyway? She promised we'd go out for cake today!" She curiously craned her neck around, as if Miku was hiding somewhere in the apartment. Before I even had a chance to speak, Rin had already began peering around corners and barging into rooms.

"She's probably at the Crypton building- it sounded like she had some work she had to get done." I explained, kicking the crumpled up newspaper out of view while Rin was looking away. Poking her head from around a corner, she gave me a confused look, like I'd said something horribly cryptic.

"Work?" She questioned. "Today's her day off- it always is. If there was something urgent she had to do, she could have called me to tell me so."

"O-Oh?" I stammered, feeling as if the floor had vanished from beneath my feet. If she wasn't at work, where was she then? And for that matter, why had she felt the need to lie to me? Her seemingly important appointment at work being a fabrication made that morning seem that much worse, and made her discomfort being around me that much more profound. Not only was she pulling away, but she had lied just so she could get out of the apartment. "How odd…" I was close to breaking down right then and there, even if Rin was right there in front of me.

"Well, Miku's always been known for her lying." Rin sighed, flipping her hair and looking a touch exhausted as she began to make her way back towards the door. "Sorry to have bothered you, I guess. And I don't sign autographs off work, if you were going to ask."

Without thinking, as she passed me by, I'd reached out and grabbed her tightly by the wrist. Rin was a tiny little thing, and a famous idol at that, so I immediately saw I was probably in the wrong, as a stranger in her best friend's (as it were) house. She even gave me a rather offended glare, confirming my worries, and tried to pull her hand away from me.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What's the big idea, huh!?"

"I-I'm sorry… I just… Please, could you tell me more about Miku!?" I asked her, having to bellow over her own, loud, protests. "I just… I feel I hardly know her, even though we're under the same roof. She's my role model- my inspiration… I… I…" Despite myself, my vision began to blur from tears, no doubt confusing and frustrating Rin even further.

As open as she seemed, Miku was secretive. There was so much I wanted to know about her, but never would know. And here, standing before me, was someone who could shed some light on my goddess who chose to shroud herself in mystery. I was desperate, like a drug addict looking helplessly for even the tiniest little fix. I wanted to know Miku before she pulled away from me completely, while my feelings for her still ran like a welcomed poison in my veins.

_Miku… you never tell me anything!_

"Why in the world should I tell you anything, huh? Miku's had enough with the paparazzi as it is, why should I suddenly just tell _you_ about her?" She snarled quizzically. "She's been through enough crap, you know?"

"Because…" I began, holding back a words only a second before they came bursting out of me, as if they now possessed a will of their own. "…I love her!"


End file.
